


Live and Learn

by fallendarknight86



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: When Quinn is the newly appointed English teacher at McKinley High School, Rachel's world is turned upside down. Will she fight the wind beneath her feet or just let herself go?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have few other open fics, but I got this idea and hopefully, I'll be able to finish this one! 
> 
> Stay tuned and comments are always welcome!!!
> 
> Song title borrowed from "The Cardigans"

**CHAPTER 1**

 

“Do you know what this meeting is about?” Finn dropped on the chair beside her.

 

“Not really, it seems important though.” She looked ahead of herself, waiting for the remaining teachers to fill the room and take their seats.

 

“Are we still on for next Wednesday? I have a 15% off at the Breadstix and maybe we could talk about us?” He reached for her hand, but she pulled back and clasped her hands over her lap.

 

“Aren’t you the romantic one? I thought you were going to try a little harder!” She snarled, under her breath not to be heard.

 

“I am! We went to the movies two weeks ago and I am taking you out tomorrow, aren’t I? I really want to work things out, Rachel.” He sighed, filling her nostrils with the smell of his cheap cologne.

 

“It’s starting.” She looked aheaf of herself, when Principal Sylvester walked inside the room and slammed her hands on the desk.

 

“Listen up. I know some of you made some sacrifice to replace pedo-Ryerson with his classes, but almost all of you failed miserably, so I decided to hire someone to do a better job, hopefully.” Sue looked toward the door. “Fabray, move your lazy ass.”

 

“Same ol’ funny Sue, huh?” A pink haired woman brisked into the room. She was wearing a leather jacket over a silk button up shirt, paired with combat boots and ripped jeans.

 

“I don’t pay you enough for the sarcasm, Fabray. Introduce yourself and then get the hell out of here, all of you.” Sue barked to the audience and left the room, slamming the door shut.

 

“Great, like a bone thrown to the wolves.” The new teacher sat at the edge of the desk, sitting her helmet down onto the wooden surface. “So, I’m Quinn and I will be the English teacher for the year. Questions?”

 

“Are you single?” Finn blurted out, earning a glare from the brunette beside her. “What?” He whispered to her, who shook her head disapprovingly.

 

“Not interested. Next one?” Quinn smirked at his hurt face.

 

“How do we know you qualify to be a teacher here? Did you even graduate?” Rachel raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. Who was this girl? She looked like part of a motorcycle gang, rather than a teacher.

 

“Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?” Quinn raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. “It should be Sue’s business, anyway, but since you seem pretty petulant about it…” Reaching in her bag, she grabbed a stack of papers and dropped it on the brunette’s desk. “I graduated from Harvard with honors with a major in English literature and a second field in American Literature. Then, I got my Master between Stanford and Cambridge.” She smirked at the shock on everyone’s face. “I am doing Sue a favor, while I am here to take care of family business. Do you think I still do not meet the requirements to teach here?”

 

“No, that’s fine.” Rachel stuttered, looking away from those intense hazel eyes.

 

“Thanks, Miss?” She took the papers back and slipped them inside her messenger bag.

 

“Berry! Rachel Berry, she’s my girlfriend.” Finn answered on her behalf. “She is the music teacher and in charge of the Glee choir.”

 

“Delightful, you gotta love a man who speaks for you, huh?” She kept staring at the brunette, who could read the sarcasm in her voice. “Let me guess, you’re the gym teacher?”

 

“What gave it away?” He rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Besides the whistle and the football jersey? Just a lucky guess.” She shrugged and looked around herself, to the other people in the room.

 

“Hey, Tubbers? What about me?” A brunette latina said from the back of the room, filing her nails.

 

“Aren’t you the infamous Cheerleader Coach and Spanish Teacher? Sue told me everything about you.” Quinn smirked. “We crossed paths a couple of times and I totally kicked your ass, at the top of the Pyramid.”

 

“I knew it! You’re that Fabray?” Santana slammed her palms on the table. “Gurl, what the fuck happened to you?”

 

“I’ll tell you over a beer or something stronger than that.” Quinn winked and turned to the guy on the wheelchair. “Math?”

 

“And Chemistry.” He replied with a smile and a nod. “Artie”

 

“Me! Me!” A tall blonde raised her hand, waving it.

 

“Go ahead.” Quinn smiled and watched her stand, with her hands behind her back.

 

“I’m Brittany and work at the school library. Will you come visit me, sometimes? You look like a rebellious princess.”

 

“I’ll gladly drop by, Brittany.” Quinn stood back up and gathered her stuff. “Well, I guess i’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks for this, it was fun.” She sent Rachel one last glare and walked out the door.

 

“Fuckin’ princess Fabray went punk. That’s rich…” Santana muttered to herself.

 

“She’s hot, we should have her over for a threesome, Sanny.” Brittny nudged her girlfriend.

 

“Mailman! Mailman” Finn grunted and fled the room.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

Quinn had just walked through the metal doors, when she noticed all the stares were on her. The students had stopped doing their things to check her out, as she walked through the teacher’s lounge to get a lukewarm cup of coffee and her schedule for the day.

 

“Intimidated?” Artie walked up to her, on his wheelchair and escorted her to their shared room.

 

“Naw” she chuckled. She entered the room and held the door open for him, before heading to the coffee machine to grab a plastic cup, “Do you want some?”

 

“No, I’m good.” Artie gathered his own stuff and headed out. “See you at lunch?”

 

“We can sit outside.” Nodding, she waved him back and drank the beverage, disgusted. “This shit is awful.” She almost spat it out, when Rachel walked in the room with two cups of coffee.

 

“Miss Fabray.” Sitting one cup down, she walked to the cabinet to retrieve a napkin.

 

“Miss Berry.” She saluted her and grabbed her bag. “Have a good day…” She went to walk out the door, when Rachel stopped her on the threshold.

 

“I know the coffee sucks, so I took the liberty of getting you a cup from the Lima Bean. It’s not Starbucks or a sophisticated italian coffee shop but-”

 

“Thanks, it’s very thoughtful of you.” Quinn grabbed the cup and brought it to her mouth, not caring about taking a look inside. “Caramel flavored with two espresso pumps and some almond milk? Yummy.”

 

“Glad you like it, it is my favorite.” Rachel looked at her. “I wanted to apologize for my uncalled behaviour, it was very inappropriate.”

 

“Don’t fret about it. Heard you’re quite the legend around here, so it must be challenging to let someone new in. We’re still in high school, after all.” Leaning against the door, she watched Rachel frown.

 

“I do not feel threatened by you or your punkish attitude. You’re a temp and next year, you’ll be just a distant memory. I don’t know why Sue even considered you in the first place!” She wanted to storm out, but Quinn just stood in the way.

 

“Do you want to make a dramatic exit?” She moved aside, making Rachel almost scream out in frustration.

 

“You’re insufferable!” With that said, she grabbed her things and walked out of the room, almost colliding with Finn who was walking her way.

 

“Hey babe!” He started but the brunette pushed him aside, slamming him against the row of lockers with a thud sound.

 

“Such a bitch…” She muttered to herself and walked to her class.

 

“Morning Finn.” Quinn carelessly walked out of the teacher’s lounge, sipping her coffee as she headed to her destination.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

“Is there anything relatively edible around here?” Quinn sat her tray down, staring at her plate of Mac&Cheese and vegetables, but everything looked the same.

 

“The trick is homemade food or take out.” Artie opened his tupperware and shoved it across the table, so she could dig in as well. “I have plenty of those in my bag, serve yourself.”

 

“You’re a lifesaver, man.” Quinn pushed the tray to the side and dug into the pasta salad, moaning almost in pleasure.

 

“Sanny, she is moaning like you did this morning. But you were not eating, more like I was eating you-“ Brittany sat beside her, making her choke on her food.

 

“Baby, that’s private!” Santana blushed and sat across from them, opening her own homemade sandwich.

 

“You’re something else, Pierce.” Quinn smiled and looked at her food, made of baby carrots and mini hot dogs.

 

“I am a human being!” She smiled brightly and started eating, as the rest of the people watched her with a soft smile.

 

“How was your day, Fabray? How many did you send to detention and how many nosebleeds?” Santana snorted, having caught few comments about the new teacher. Some of her Cheerios were already crushing on the hot teacher.

 

“Couple of jocks, but mostly fine. They surely disliked me when I surprised them with a test.” She chuckled and stole an hot dog from Brittany.

 

“A surprise test? On the first day? That’s a bit cruel.” Rachel sat down, at the end of the table with Finn in tow, who was carrying a tray full of fried food.

 

“It’s the best way to sample their knowledge.” Quinn rolled her eyes. “I don’t know how far they are in their program, so this will give me answers.”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one providing them with answers?” Rachel challenged back.

 

“Alright, what’s your problem with me?” Quinn stood up from her seat. “It’s been less of a day and I’m getting shit from you, as if you were my boss. If you have problem with me being here, take it out with Sue.” Grabbing her cigarette pack, she walked out of the cafeteria to have a smoke.

 

“You were out of line, Rachel.” Artie shook his head.

 

“Gotta agree with Wheels, here. You’re acting like she is pissing in your territory, she is not interested in Puffy nipples over there.” She pointed to the guy stuffing his mouth with fries.

 

“Hey!” He barked, spitting some food out.

 

“Finn! Keep your mouth shut.” Rachel sighed and stood up, to go after the pink haired woman.

 

When she walked out in the courtyard, it was easy to spot the new teacher. She was sitting on one of the picnic tables, with a cigarette dangling from her lips and her black Wayfarer perched up on her nose. She knew she had been out of line, but she had secretly hoped she had earned Sue’s trust enough to give her that spot. Music was her passion, but she could have done Literature equally well.

 

“I’m not in the mood for Round 3, Miss Berry.” Quinn blew the smoke out and looked ahead of herself, toward a group of jocks passing a football.

 

“I’m here to apologize, again.” Rachel stood in front of her, hoping she’d catch her attention.

 

“I’m all ears.” She kept staring ahead and inhaled another deep drag, feeling it in her throat and down in her lungs.

 

“I...my attitude is totally unfair, you were called to do a job and I shouldn’t interfere. You’re probably qualified to do it and you have a spectacular degree to prove it, even if there are many other options out there.” Rachel rambled, earning an amused chuckle from the other woman.

 

“You suck, Berry.” Quinn threw her cigarette away and jumped off the table, graciously. “It was a mediocre apology...but I accept it.”

 

“It was not that bad…” Rachel huffed and watched the taller woman stretch, popping some bone in place.

 

“What the hell are they doing?” Quinn muttered and watched the group of jocks circle a young brunette girl. “Hey!” Jogging her way across the backyard, she stepped in the circle when the slushie had just been thrown, showering the girl in a blue sticky essence.

 

“Quinn!l” Rachel ran after her, having witnessed the same scene, reliving some of her own memories from high school.

 

“You’re all getting detention, you heard me?!” She grabbed the nearest jock and tugged it towards the brunette, who shivered in coldness. “Take your letterman and give it to her, now!” She barked in his face, making him pale for her tone.

 

“Miss Fabray, that’s fine.” She stuttered and rubbed her arms slowly.

 

“No, Marley. They will apologize for their barbaric behavior.” She looked at Rachel, who nodded and helped Marley gather her stuff.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, do you have a spare change?” Rachel grabbed the letterman and draped it over the girl’s shoulders.

 

“Yes, I always have a change in my locker.” The young brunette nodded and walked with the teacher, back into the school building.

 

“You’re all coming with me and I’ll make sure you get the proper detention for this prank.” She walked ahead of the guys, who followed her with no further words or protests.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

“Suspension? You cannot suspend my guys, we have a game in three days!” Finn yelled back in Quinn’s face, who stood there with no intention of backing down.

 

“They attacked her with a slushie! They should br punished for this behavior...what do you suggest then? That we pat their backs and send a note to their parents?” She snorted, looking at Sue and then at the brunette teacher, who had witnessed the episode as well.

 

“I agree with Miss Fabray. We tolerated this kind of behaviour for too long, it’s time we put some rules in place.” Rachel nodded in agreement and looked over at Sue, who sighed in deeply.

 

“What? C’mon Rach. You got slushied too, you know they don’t mean anything bad, it’s a joke!” Finn tried in vain. “You’re turning against your boyfriend, to side with her? You don’t even like her!”

 

“Hudson, if you bring your personal shit in this conversation, I’ll use it against you. I’ll pretend I did not hear your comment…” Sue turned to Quinn and Rachel, ignoring him. “I won’t suspend them, for now; but any other misbehaviour will be severely punished...Berry, make sure you enroll them for that pathetic Glee club you’re directing and make them do whatever you want...just keep them busy.”

 

“They cannot join Glee, the sessions overlap with football trainings. What should we do?” Finn whined.

 

“You can do them before and after school starts, that’s all. Get the hell out of here.” Sue dismissed them, sending an approving nod to Quinn as she walked out as last.

 

“I can’t believe you took her side, over mine!” Finn pointed to the disinterested pink haired woman, who leaned into the lockers nonchalantly.

 

“It’s not about picking her side or yours! We’re talking about doing the best thing for all of our students...do you think I loved being slushied, Finn? Do you know how many times I cried myself to sleep? Or how mortifying was to hide in a bathroom to get changed? You did not live that. You were on the other side!” Rachel almost shouted in his face. He still didn’t get it.

 

“So, you’re taking revenge on me! I apologised for that, what else should I do?” He threw his hands up in surrender.

 

“Nothing, you can’t do nothing…” She looked away and watched him storm out.

 

“Do you have a ride home?” Quinn hovered behind her, who shook her head. “I’ll take you home,then” She headed towards the parking lot, to the solitary black Jeep.

 

“Didn’t you have a bike yesterday?” Rachel slipped in the passenger seat, buckling herself up.

 

“I had to run some errands for the house, so I took this one. My trunk is filled with furnitures…” she chuckled and handed her the phone. “Type your address, so I can take you home.”

 

“Do you need a hand with those things? I’m pretty good with building and following Swedish instructions.” Rachel chuckled and checked the route back to her place.

 

“I don’t want to impose…” The pink haired woman started following the directions.

 

“I don’t really mind, it will take my mind off things. I just want to change into something more comfortable…” She spotted her family house and made Quinn pull over. “I’ll be back shortly…” with that said, she slipped out of the car and inside her house.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

“Weren’t you supposed to be good at following directions?” Quinn huffed, dropping her back to the floor. They had been trying to set the coffee table, but there was some piece missing.

 

“I am pretty experienced in this, Quinn. Are you sure you got all the right components? Maybe we are lacking a key piece.” Rachel looked back into the box, but there was nothing left in there.

 

“Let’s undo it and check under the couch, maybe something rolled under it?” Quinn lifted the hem of her wife beater to wipe the sweat off her brows and face, showing Rachel a glimpse of her toned abdomen.

 

“Yeah, we should.” Blushing, Rachel looked away from the pink haired woman and started undoing the coffee table, unable to meet her gaze.

 

“You don’t have to answer me but...how long have you and Finn been together?” Quinn leaned over the rug to grab the table legs, pulling them from the base.

 

“We...well, it’s complicated. We’ve been together throughout our high school years. We parted ways when I went to NYC for college and he stayed back, but we ended up getting back together after a couple of years.” Rachel sighed in deeply and looked down at the star tattooed on her wrist. That symbol still haunted her dreams, reminding her of what she had not achieved.

 

“And when you came back, you gave it another try.” Quinn nodded softly. “You’re one of those couples that somehow ends up getting back together, huh?”

 

“That’s what we always thought. I think Finn believes in that but...I am no longer so sure about that.” Rachel looked up at the other woman. “Maybe it’s a stupid thing, but I always thought love was something spectacular that took your breath away...it used to be like that, but I haven’t felt special in so long. Is it bad that I don’t recall the last moment that I felt really happy? That kind of happiness that makes you feel like walking on cloud nine.”

 

“It’s not stupid. I believe you’re entitled to your own perception of love and you shouldn’t settle for anything less than what you longe for. Have you tried talking to Finn about it? Despite his appearance, he seems to genuinely care for you.” Quinn sat back against the couch and reached for her bag, taking a cigarette out.

 

“He wouldn’t get it. He wants to settle down and have a house with a white picket fence and kids…I want that, but also more.” Rachel borrowed the cigarette and took a long drag. She hadn’t smoked in so long.

 

“Then, you should talk to him before falling into something you don’t want anymore. Maybe time will fix it…” Quinn retook the cigarette and finished it. “Do you want a glass of wine?”

 

“That’d be awesome.” Rachel smiled and watched the other woman get to her feet and pad to the kitchen. Why did it feel so natural to speak to Quinn about her love troubles? Since Kurt had gotten married, she hadn’t really had a real friend to talk to. Santana barely tolerated her and there was no one else that could lend her an ear.

 

“It’s a Bordeaux from 1999, hope you’ll like it.” She handed her a glass and plopped back down, leaning back against the couch.

 

“It sounds expensive...how comes you have a a full winery but you lack your living room furnitures?” Rachel chuckled.

 

“Wine is part of my dietary regimen.” Quinn chuckled, earning a loud laugh from the brunette beside her. “Do you want to stay for dinner? We can order pizza or have some popcorn.”

 

“Popcorn and red wine? Are you a fan of Olivia Pope?” Rachel raised her eyebrow in puzzlement.

 

“If you behave, I will let you try my tequila collection as well. You can’t go wrong with Meredith Grey’s recs…”

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

She stirred slowly.

 

Her neck was killing her and her head was not in a better shape. She hadn’t gotten drunk in so long and she was already regretting that. Burrowing he face in the soft pillow under her, she heard Quinn’s steady heart beat under her ear, making her aware she was not resting on a comfy pillow but the other woman’s breast.

 

Pulling abruptly back, she ended up falling on her ass on the hard floor, probably bruising herself.

 

“Fuck…” she groaned, rubbing her backbone.

 

“Mmm…” Quinn slowly gained consciousness and reached for her, smacking her forehead with her palm.

 

“Damn it, Fabray!” She rubbed her forehead and pulled back, using her phone to flash the pink haired woman with its light.

 

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry!” Quinn yawned loudly, shielding her eyes from the offending light.

 

“What time is it?” Rachel rubbed her temples, while Quinn retrieved her phone and checked the time. “I’m never drinking with you again.”

 

“I didn’t force you to drink more than half of my good Tequila bottle, on your own.” Quinn chuckled. “It is almost 4 in the morning, way too early to do anything else but going back to sleep.” Falling back onto the couch, she buried her face into the cushions.

 

“I should get home.” Rachel yawned.

 

“No way you’ll walk alone, so late at night. I’ll take you home in a few hours.” Quinn patted the spot beside her. “Get up here, I don’t mind sharing, unless you do.”

 

“Too tired to mind.” Rachel crawled back onto the couch and dropped face down, resting the side of her face against the girl’s bare shoulder and bicep.

 

“Space hogger.” Quinn mumbled and closed her eyes, falling back asleep.

 

When she woke up, approximately two hours later, she found herself alone on the couch, with a blanket draped over her front tucking her in. She looked around for the other woman, but she couldn’t see her anywhere.

 

“I left you some of my clothes on the bed, if you want to shower here or I can take you home.” A voice from the back of the room startled her.

 

“Geez woman.” Rachel grunted and looked at the amused pink haired girl, who smirked and walked up to her.

 

“You’re funny.” Quinn sat on the edge of the couch and brushed her fingers along her forehead, making sure she had not left a mark earlier. “All clear, no mark.”

 

“My butt is still sore.” Rachel mumbled before realizing that.

 

“Do you want me to check that out too?” Quinn smirked and went to grab it playfully, but the petite woman jumped out of her way, blushing hard.

 

“Quinn!” Rachel stomped her foot and walked up the stairs to have that shower and, hopefully, calm herself down.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

“Alright everyone, this year we’re going to honor one of the best poets ever lived...who wants to guess?” Rachel stood in the choir room, looking at the students in front of her. As the Music and Drama teacher, of course she was in charge of bringing the play to life and on stage.

 

“Eminem?” One of the jocks smirked, earning some good laughs from his fellow teammates.

 

“Very funny, Puckerman.” The brunette shook her head and went to the whiteboard, to write the name in big bold letters.

 

“Marlowe?” Marley said shyly from the front row.

 

“Good guess but nope…” Rachel smiled at the brunette who heard people snicker from behind.

 

“Thought Mr. Ryerson had shed some light on the glorious era of the English poetry of the Elizabethan age.” Quinn walked into the room, shaking head. “Does the ‘Bard of Avon’ strike anything? Hamlet? King Lear? Othello?” She was beyond frustrated at this point.

 

“Miss Fabray, what a surprise.” Rachel rolled her eyes at her frustration. “Please take a seat.”

 

“Bill Shakespeare!” Someone from the back of the class shouted, earning a smile from the brunette and a groan from Quinn.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Quinn shook her head, mortified on Shakespeare’s behalf.

 

“Good guess Ryder. We will be paying tribute to William Shakespeare with one of his most known tragedies…” Rachel started writing down the title on the board.

 

“Romeo and Juliet? Why do we always pick the sap ones?” Another football player groaned from the back.

 

“Do you want detention Mr. Jones?” Quinn stood up, staring him down. “For your general incompetence and ignorance, I expect a paper on this Tragedy on my desk by the end of this week…”

 

“But we have a game tomorrow!” Jake Puckerman raised to his feet to protest.

 

“Then you better play safe, injuries are not excused.” Quinn raised a brow in challenge, but the boy just stormed out of the class.

 

“Auditions will be held next week. You can go, now.” Rachel dismissed the class, while Quinn stayed behind and watched them leave.

 

“They are worse than I had expected.” She shook her head and leaned against the desk, watching Rachel gather her stuff.

 

“You’re being too hard on them, I bet you were equally focused on boys and cheerleading when you were ruling your school.” Rachel had heard stories about Queen Bee Fabray, from Santana.

 

“Girls, actually.” She muttered. “I was a bookworm, I got into Harvard with a scholarship and a paper on Shakespeare’s modernism. I’m quite touchy on this matter and it angers me to see him being disrespected in such a way.”

 

“You’re into girls?” Rachel looked at her with a puzzled look.

 

“That’s what you are choosing to focus on? I thought you’d be more open minded…” She didn’t want to justify herself, again. Love was love.

 

“I am just surprised!” Rachel rambled. “My daddies had me with a surrogate and my best friend is married to his husband, expecting a child with my egg.”

 

“That’s a new way to conceive babies.” Quinn smiled. “Do you know your mother?” She helped the brunette with her papers. “Do you have Glee after this?”

 

“No, I should be done for today.” Rachel silently thanked her and just walked with her, as the taller woman carried her stuff. “I met her when I was younger, we are in touch, but I have moved on with my life.”

 

“I see…” Quinn stopped by the teacher’s lounge. “Look, do you want to grab something for dinner? I should go grocery shopping but I’m lazy.”

 

“What did-“

 

“Rachel? Are we still on for dinner?” Finn walked up to the women, not caring whether he was interrupting or not.

 

“Is it today? I totally forgot…” Rachel looked between the two and sighed in deeply.

 

“We should head out now, the discount is until 8.” He smiled and went to take her hand, but she stepped back.

 

“I’ll meet you at your car…” She watched him go, looking back at the silent woman standing there. “Quinn, I’m sorry. I totally forgot but I think I owe him that…”

 

“That’s fine, hope you enjoy your dinner.” She handed the books back to her and walked inside the teacher’s lounge, to gather her own stuff and go home.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

Rachel was playing with her food, moving the cherry tomatoes around the salad bowl while Finn bit into his cheeseburger with gusto. She sighed, staring outside the window not to see how the meat was chewed in his mouth. It was not a great sight for someone who had given up on meat, years before.

 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Finn swallowed loudly and sipped from her beer, barely keeping a burp down.

 

“Not really…” She pushed the plate back and rested her hands in her lap, clasped together.

 

“Burt and my mom are out for a political thing in Columbus, we could order dessert and have it at my place?” He wiped his hands on the useless napkin and reached out for hers. “I missed you, Rachel. I gave you time and space, but I think we should get back together and finally take those steps forward?”

 

“I don’t know, Finn.” Rachel shook her head. “You remember Cassie? She said there are few off Broadway projects coming up next spring...I wanted to give it a try, again.”

 

“In Lima? Go for it.” He smiled nodding.

 

“No, Finn. It’s in New York.” She watched the smile drop from his face.

 

“New York? You’re still hung up on that? I thought we had moved on from that phase!” He groaned and dropped back in his chair.

 

“There’s no we…” Rachel was frustrated. “I would never move on from my dreams, Finn. Why should I?”

 

“Because you have me! You can have a good life here in Lima, with a job and a family. Don’t you want to get married and have babies?” He tried to take her hands into his. “We can have my Mother’s house and start our own family…”

 

“I want it, Finn, but not now. I’m just 28 and we barely had our own experiences. I don’t want to give up on New York and if you love me, you’ll support me…” She looked up into his eyes, but she couldn’t see any ounce of acceptance in them. Only doubts.

 

“I support you, Rachel, but how many times do you have to make the same mistakes, to get it right? You tried New York and it didn’t work out. You were sad and needed me, you came back because I wasn’t in New York. That’s not my place, nor yours.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “You’re a good singer but there are so many like you, in NY. You’re special here, in Lima. With me.”

 

“Just take me home, Finn.” Rachel fought the tears back and looked away, unable to face him. Unable to accept there might be some truth in his words.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

She had slept with him. She had fallen in his arms and believed his void promises of a better life together, than a life in NY alone. She had let him kiss her and inside her, but she hadn’t felt anything besides a warm body against hers. She just lied there and let him finish and, once asleep, she had slipped out of his bed and his house, walking home to clear her mind off.

 

When she walked through the metal doors, she knew he was going to come up to her to talk about what happened. But she had no desire to face him nor to rekindle their romance, it had been their last night. She was pretty sure about that.

 

“Morning…” Quinn walked in their shared room, with earphones in and an oxford shirt rolled up to her sleeves, tucker in black pants. She looked like having jumped out of a fashion magazine.

 

“Good morning.” She almost felt guilty. She had opened up to her about her doubts on her relationship with Finn and here she was, the morning after.

 

“Are you okay?” Quinn sat across from her, with her earphones draped around her neck.

 

“Yeah, just tired…” She nodded. “Did you manage to put the table together?”

 

“Yeah, struggled a bit but I did it.” The pink haired woman smiled. “Look, I’m sorry I was kind of short yesterday...I know you’re trying to mend things with him and if you need someone to talk to, my door is open.”

 

“I really appreciate the offer.” The brunette sighed. “I did something stupid, but I don’t know how to get out of it.”

 

“You…” Quinn nodded in acknowledgement. “It’s over but you don’t know how to break it to him?”

 

“Yeah and what happened is going to give him mixed signals now.” She held her head between her hands.

 

“You’re confused, and mistakes happen, you didn’t marry him did you?” Quinn asked in shock.

 

“God no!” Rachel almost shouted in her face, reassuring her.

 

“Thank God…” Quinn exhaled, wiping her forehead when Santana and Brittany walked into the room.

 

“Hobbit, Tubbers.” Santana dropped on the couch, sipping from her cup. “What got Finnept so disgustingly happy? Did he get laid or something?”

 

“None of your business, Santana.” Rachel looked away, but she had said too much.

 

“You did not! C’mon Berry, thought you had learnt your lesson with 20 seconds guy!!! He is a drag and you deserve better than waking up with his puffy nipples in your face, every morning.”

 

“I don’t have Puffy nipples!” Finn chose that moment to get in the room, wanting to find Rachel.

 

“You have and also Manboobs. No wonder I didn’t take your shirt off when I popped your cherry.” Santana made a disgusting face.

 

“Rachel loves me for who I am, right baby?” He went over to her. “Where did you go this morning?”

 

“I needed to think.” Rachel avoided his mouth, being kissed on her cheek.

 

“Do you want to come over later? We can do something together.” He whispered in her ear, but she sighed in deeply.

 

“We need to talk, Finn.” Rachel stood up and walked to the door. “I’ll see you all, at lunch time.” She grabbed her things and left the room, followed by a frowning Finn.

 

“You have a chance with her, you know?” Brittany sat beside Quinn, who stared longingly at the door.

 

“I am not...she is dealing with that and I cannot compete.” Quinn sighed, looking back at the blonde.

 

“Finn and Rachel have been over for a long time, but they don’t want to admit it because leaving an old road for a new way is always scary.” Brittany rubbed her shoulder softly. “Rachel is not happy, she needs someone who can make her happy and let her fly, like the unicorn she is.”

 

“Maybe you’re right.” Quinn nodded and looked back at Santana, who could only nod and agree with her girlfriend.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

“Hey.” Quinn sat beside her on the grass, handing her a cup from the Lima Bean. “It’s Vegan Chai tea…”

 

“Hey…” Rachel took it and looked up at her, with gratitude. She definitely needed a cup of warm tea.

 

“How are you? I saw him storm off and kick some chair.” Quinn grabbed a cigarette and lit it up, taking a long drag in.

 

“He’ll get over it. There were some tears and yells, but he will learn to accept it. I’ve made my choice.” The petite singer sipped from the cup, letting the warm liquid soothe her vocal chords.

 

“He’s just hurt but he will learn how to accept it.” She nodded. “It’s not easy to part ways with someone you thought you’d spend the rest of your life with.”

 

“Speaking from experience?” Rachel nudged her, stealing her cigarette.

 

“We had been together on and off 5 years, but...well, we wanted different things. We tried to work around our differences, but Spencer was as stubborn as I am. She headed back to her little town to pursue a political career and I moved to New York. Who knows? I could have been the first gay first lady.” Chuckling, she looked far off in the distance.

 

“You missed a great opportunity, indeed.” Rachel laughed and threw the cigarette away. “What brings you here from New York?”

 

“Family business, plus I’m taking a break from my novel and so, I decided to have a change of scenery. Lima is not that bad.” Quinn shrugged and leaned back on her hands, looking up at the cloudy sky.

 

“It’s not New York.” Rachel dropped on her back, closing her eyes.

 

“There’s no place like New York, even if there are some European cities that would be great to live in.” Quinn pointed to a cloud. “That reminds of the Tour Eiffel…”

 

“Are we playing a game? What are you, five?” Rachel looked at her, with an amused smile.

 

“I’m being myself…” Quinn rolled her eyes. “That one looks like a petite Music teacher being a boring adult.” She stuck her tongue out at Rachel, who pushed her back and just laughed at her antics.

 

“You’re weird…” Rachel shook her head and dropped beside her, resting her head on her arm as they looked up at the sky.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

  
“First of all, I would like to personally thank all of you for having auditioned today. Having said that, it seems we have a couple of contenders for the main roles of Romeo and Juliet.” Rachel looked at the familiar faces in the audience. “Ryder, Jake, Marley and Kitty, please join me on stage.”

 

“Miss Berry, how do you propose we set this dispute?” Jake looked at the other guy and then at the girls, who were looking down at the script in their hands.

 

“I’d say we try your chemistry on stage and the best couple will have the part.” Rachel nodded. “We also have some of my fellow colleagues to help me making that choice.”

 

“Great, we all know I’m the best. Right, Coach?” Kitty looked at Santana, who rolled her eyes and nodded with a boring look.

 

“Kitty and Jake, have the stage.” Rachel walked to the side and let the two get the spotlight. With the corner of her eye, she watched both Quinn stare up at the stage. It was amazing to see those eyes become so focused. She was mouthing each word by heart, frowning unintentionally when the words were not pronounced the rightful way or with the correct pathos.

 

“How did it go?” Kitty stopped herself and held her hands over her hips, in her usual HBIC stance.

 

“It was alright, but let’s go to Ryder and Marley.” She called the other two students and watched Marley take a tentative step, sending a look over to Quinn. “Whenever you’re ready, guys.” She smiled encouragingly, but her voice fell to deaf ears because it seemed the brunette had eyes only for the pink haired teacher, who had nodded softly.

 

Rachel did not understand it, not fully at least, but she just watched the brunette gain more confidence as she moved around her partner, who mostly stood there and just read from the script. Jake hadn’t done a better a performance, but maybe the chemistry with the brunette would’ve been better than the dull interaction with Kitty. How to break it to the Head Cheerio, though?

 

Shaking her head, she stopped the performance by clapping her hands. “Good job guys, thank you.” Rachel nodded to the two couples and then at the teachers, in the audience. “We’ll regroup and share the final casting by tomorrow morning. You’re dismissed.” She smiled at them, but she got pretty ignored by them all. Jake and Ryder jumped off the stage and exchanged a handshake with Finn, who had walked in as they were finishing up. Kitty had strutted out, without sparing anyone else a glance and Marley…well, she had walked off stage and headed straight to her English teacher, who was now whispering something in her ear.

 

“Berry, what’s that frown for?” Santana stood beside her, following her line of sight. “Oh, that’s rich…are you jealous?”

 

“What? No, of course not!” Rachel blushed and looked away from the scene, pretending to gather her stuff. “Why should I be jealous? Because Marley is having a clear bonding relationship with Quinn and not with her music teacher, who had nurtured her until now?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Santana rolled her eyes. “That girl has been trying to follow in your steps, but she cannot really match your talent, Berry. It feels like history repeating itself, though.” She sighed, knowing Kitty was trying to rule the school the way she used to, also taking it out on the underdogs like Marley.

 

“I never expected her to be like me.” Rachel sighed in deeply and watched Quinn hug the student briefly, before sending her off to join the other students. “I didn’t know she was under that kind of pressure, why didn’t she come talk to me about it?”

 

“Maybe because she has you on a high pedestal and she didn’t want to disappoint you? it’s easy to talk to someone who is not part of those dynamics, you know.” Santana patted her back. “It’s not your fault, Berry. You’re just pretty intimidating, in a good way…”

 

“I hope she’ll manage to escape Lima, though. It’s my hope.” She sighed and met Quinn’s gaze with hers.

 

“You’ll be on your way pretty soon, Berry. Don’t forget about us, though.” With that said, Santana left her to her own thoughts and walked off the stage, to join Brittany in the library and hopefully go home together.

 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 

“I heard congratulations are in order…” Quinn leaned against the doorway, of the choir room. She held two flutes of non-alcoholic champagne, to celebrate with the Music teacher who was still removing the confetti from her hair.

 

“Hi…” Rachel smiled and leaned back against the desk, taking the glass from the other woman. “We ranked 1st place. It’s just one step closer to the Nationals competition.” She sipped from the glass, making a disgusting face. “It smells and tastes like piss.”

 

“I hope you’re not speaking from experience.” Quinn chuckled and finished hers, producing a silver flask from the back pocket of her jeans. “Good thing I have this stored in my bag.” She uncapped it and handed it to Rachel, who took a long gulp before coughing, almost spitting it in Quinn’s face. “Easy, tiger.” She patted the brunette’s back.

 

“What’s in there? Gasoline?” Rachel coughed again. She needed some water.

 

“Just whiskey, thought you’d go slower with it.” Quinn laughed and took a long gulp, before putting it back in the back pocket of her jeans. “You want some water?”

 

“I’ll be fine, it’s almost gone.” The brunette looked up at her. “You’re naturally pink-haired?” She smirked.

 

“You know what I look like, I bet Santana showed you my picture.” Quinn rolled her eyes and leaned against the desk, beside her.

 

“Not really, she mentioned a couple of things about your perfect HBIC attitude and how you kicked her ass at each Cheerleading competition, but don’t tell her.” She nudged her softly, reaching up to tuck some stranded hair behind her ear.

 

“Promise me not to laugh…” Quinn grabbed her wallet from the inside of her jacket, retrieving two pictures. “This is me pre-high school.” She showed Rachel a picture of her chubby self, with thick glasses and pigtails. “I was overweight and had a bad case of acne. I didn’t even mind it that much, but kids could be very cruel, you know?” She whispered with some thickness, that made Rachel want to hug her and never let her go. “I…well, I decided I needed to stop being Lucy or I would have never survived High School.”

 

“Lucy? That’s your first name?” Rachel took the picture. She could still see so much of Quinn in that girl, but she had also changed a lot.

 

“Lucy Quinn Fabray.” She nodded and showed her a new picture. It was from her Sophomore year when she had just been appointed as Head Cheerleader. “I’m the youngest Head Cheerleader to have won three National competitions in a row.” She chuckled and thought back to those days. They felt so distant, yet she still carried the scars of the darkest moments…when she walked with her head held high, despite the sense of inadequateness weighing her down. “This is where I became Quinn…”

 

“You look…” Rachel was at loss of words. In front of her, there were two sides of the same beautiful woman sitting beside her. She could still how the change had affected Quinn. She could read it in her lonely eyes. She could read it in the tight smile that was hiding the real truth…she was all alone, at the top of the social hierarchy. “You were beautiful.” She looked up at the older woman, who looked ahead of herself. “You still are…”

 

“Thank you.” Quinn nodded with a perfectly posed smile. She had always known how to smile in the right moments. It’s what people expected to see and there she was, granting them that wish.

 

“I’m not just saying it.” Rachel moved to her feet, to stand in front of the other woman. “Quinn, you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen but you’re a lot more than that…” Taking her hands, she tentatively held them in her owns. “Do you know that, right?”

 

“We should head back to the party, they’ll wonder where you are.” Quinn stood, but the brunette held her in place.

 

“Quinn…” The brunette stepped up and pulled her in for a tight hug. Her arms slipped around her waist, locking them behind her back and kept the blonde against her, despite her efforts to get out of her embrace.

 

“Rachel…” Quinn sighed and just kept her arms at her sides. not reciprocating the hug.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Rachel whispered in her ear. “Lucy was beautiful and so was Quinn.” She kissed her temple gently and tightened the grip around her when the taller woman buried her face into the crook of her neck and let herself be held. “You’re beautiful, Lucy Quinn Fabray.” She kept on whispering soothingly.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

“Wrong! Wrong!” Rachel shouted from the front row, throwing the script to the floor. “Jake, what are you trying to do? This is not a bad rom-com. This is Shakespeare!” She shook her head. They had been trying to do the party scene, but there was something wrong. There was no chemistry nor any attempt at making it work. “Marley, you should take his hand and not pull back as if he just burnt you!”

 

“C’mon babe, you used to like taking my hand and not just that…” Jake winked at her, making her step back even further.

 

“Stop being a pig, Puckerman.” Marley was on the verge of slapping that smirk off his face. “I’ll forever regret those three months and you keep on making it so easy to do it…”

 

“You totally liked my attention.” He advanced on her, obviously affected by her comment. “You would’ve still followed me like the good lapdog you were if you had put out for me. It’s not like keeping those legs shut will make you more desirable. You’re still the same pathetic girl I slushied on my first day here and I’d do it again if I could.”

 

“Jake! I won’t tolerate this kind of behavior from my cast…apologize to her, now.” Rachel walked onto the stage and walked up to the football player, who rolled his eyes and took a step back.

 

“Apologize for what? She’s just playing hard to get.” He chuckled. “To think we even dated, what a fool.” He shook his head and looked around the room. “Look, Miss Berry, let’s get this over with. Kitty would be a better choice for someone like Juliet. She is not a prude, plus we have a great chemistry on and off screen. Right babe?” He sent her a flying kiss, that she caught and reciprocated.

 

“Jake, I’ve been tolerating your behavior for too long, but I’ve got enough of it. You’re out.” Rachel took the script from him. “Consider yourself lucky if you don’t get a worse punishment for your inappropriate comments.”

 

“Whatever, it was a stupid project anyway.” Jake walked to Kitty and took her by the hand, leaving the stage and the auditorium.

 

“You’re okay?” Rachel stood in front of Marley, who nodded and wiped an angry tear away. “It’s okay to cry, don’t worry.”

 

“How can you love someone that can be so wrong for you?” Marley sighed and used the brunette’s napkin to wipe her nose and eyes. “He used to be sweet and caring…but he never meant it, he just wanted one thing from me.”

 

“You’re young, Marley. You’ll find the right person for you.” She pulled the brunette in a hug, kissing the top of her head. “You’re off to college next year and it will open you up to so many experiences, that these days will be a distant memory.”

 

“You and Mr. Hudson were high school sweethearts, though. You’re still happy together, despite all these years.” She sniffed softly.

 

“We…well, we actually took a break.” Rachel rubbed the back of her head. “I’m sure you’ll find someone else, Marley. have a whole life ahead of you.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Sniffing, she pulled back from the brunette only to see a familiar pink haired woman walk down the aisle, towards the stage. She knew Miss Fabray was not even remotely interested in someone like her, but she couldn’t help harboring a crush for that strong woman who had waltzed in her life and kept on being there when she needed it the most.

 

“Are you okay?” Quinn jumped on the stage, taking a tentative step closer. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing…we’re fine.” Rachel smiled at the English teacher, who looked between the two of them. “We’re just being dramatic.”

 

“If you say so…” Quinn nodded and stared at Marley, who returned her glare with a soft smile before slipping out of Rachel’s arms.

 

“I’ll get going, Miss Berry. Have a good evening, both of you.” Marley grabbed her bag and walked past Quinn, taking a longing look back at her before she walked out of the room.

 

“She really likes you, you know?” Rachel smiled, shaking her head. She could see why Marley was crushing on Quinn and, in all honesty, she wasn’t that far behind.

 

“She’s a good girl, there’s something about her that reminds me of who I used to be. Before my HBIC era…” Quinn grabbed a couple of chairs and brought them backstage, helping the brunette clean the room.

 

“No, Quinn. She likes you…” Rachel moved a box and dropped it by the couch backstage, where the blonde stood. “She’s crushing on you.”

 

“C’mon, that’s not true.” Quinn rubbed the back of her head, almost embarrassed.

 

“Why not? You’re selling yourself short…” The brunette smiled at the blonde. “I see why…”

 

“You know I’d never take advantage of it, right?” Quinn was dead serious about it. Despite how flattering that news was, she was still a teacher and Marley was her student. Nothing could ever happen between them.

 

“Of course, I didn’t mean to imply anything.” She looked up at the ex-blonde, who nodded and grabbed a fallen script.

 

“I loved this part…” Quinn read it under her breath.

 

“Read it aloud, please?” Rachel took a step closer, tentatively grabbing onto her wrists with her own palms.

 

“ _But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief_ ” Quinn dropped the script to the side, staring down into Rachel’s dark orbs. “ _That thou her maid art far fairer than she_ :be _not her maid, since she is envious;_ her _vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off_.” Her free hands were now traveling down Rachel’s arms, to entwine their fingers together.

 

“ _It is my lady_ …” Rachel whispered, stepping up into the other woman’s personal space.

 

“ _O…It is my love_.” Quinn finished for her, closing the remaining gap between their bodies and finally lowering her mouth on Rachel’s.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

The school was pretty much empty, but the furthest corner of the backstage was surely private enough for the two women to explore the boundaries of their blossoming relationship. Quinn lifted the girl off her hips, only to lower her on her back and settle on top of her, between her parted thighs. Her mouth hadn’t stopped chasing Rachel’s, in a game of ‘hide and seek’ that left no winners or losers. It was a win-win.

 

Rachel’s hands moved down her flexing biceps, squeezing them with her nails whenever Quinn’s mouth disclosed to let their tongues come out to play. She was an excellent kisser. Her kisses were not suffocating nor too shy. They held the right amount of sweetness and courage. She was literally taking her breath away from her lungs.

 

“God, I’ve wanted to do this for so long…” Quinn pulled from her mouth, breathing in deeply.

 

“Tell me about it.” Rachel looked like a mess. Her hair was tousled, and her dress was riding high on her thighs, making it obvious what they were being up to, had they been caught by someone.

 

“Do you think we should…talk?” The pink haired woman sat up on her heels, looking down at her with a confused frown.

 

“We should…” Sitting up, she trailed her hands under the hem of Quinn’s band shirt, scratching along her firm muscles of her abdomen. “We should also get out of here before they lock us in.” She chuckled looking around herself. They were pretty much alone on the school ground.

 

“As long as we have fresh water and a place where to sleep, we’re fine.” Quinn pushed her back against the couch and dropped her mouth on hers, brushing their lips together for a feather like kiss.

 

“You’re right.” Rachel smiled against her lips, welcoming her mouth back on hers. She was a hell of a kisser. She kissed her like in those movies, when the leading woman felt her toes curl with the intensity of each lip-lock.

 

“I’m always right, Berry.” Quinn smirked. Her fingers brushed along the side of the brunette’s face, pushing her hair out of her way as her lips explored other parts of her face, besides her lips.

 

“Is that so?” Rachel closed her eyes so that Quinn’s mouth could kiss her eyelids. She sighed in contentment, tightening her grip on the girl’s hips, lowering them against hers.

 

“Huh.” Quinn nudged her temple with the tip of her perfect nose. Her lips traced Rachel’s hairline, whilst she breathed in the peculiar scent of her shampoo and body lotion. “I like your perfume…”

 

“I like yours.” Rachel tugged her closer, hugging her to her front. She took the chance to bury her face into the nape between her shoulder and neck, where her perfume was stronger. “I like this.”

 

“Me too.” Quinn scooted lower enough to face her, perched against the arm of the worn-out sofa. “Do you want to come over for dinner?” She leaned forward, kissing her gently.

 

“Chinese?” Rachel nodded against her lips.

 

“We can watch one of those musical movies you like so much.” Quinn slipped her arm around her waist, ensuring she didn’t fall off as they cuddled in the small space.

 

“I feel honored.” She lifted the girl’s arm off her, enough to curl on herself and slip more under the taller woman’s body.

 

“Don’t get too used to it, we’ll take turns into picking food and movies.” Quinn smiled and leaned down to brush their lips together, really unable to keep them separate for long.

 

“Whatever you say, Fabray.” Rachel circled her head with her arms and kissed her harder. Food and movies could wait.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

“So, this is your family house?” Rachel looked up at Quinn, from her lying position on her chest. “I didn’t recall a Fabray living here, in Lima.”

 

“My Mom’s family is from here, actually this is my grandmother’s house.” The blonde looked down at her, tracing her lips with the pad of her thumb.

 

“Are you close to them?” Leaning up, she brushed her lips over Quinn’s, who sighed and curled her arm around the back of her head, to keep her close.

 

“We’re on good terms, they never truly accepted my choice to drop Business for a major in English.” She leaned in to keep their mouths together, while the movie kept on playing in the background. “My Dad always had this plan to have me taking over him, once he had retired but I’m not into Marketing and Advertising.” Her eyes focused on Rachel, who listened to her carefully. “At least, they were pretty accepting of my homosexuality.”

 

“So, they did not disown you or anything like that?” She rested her head sideways on her shoulder, trailing her finger down her bare arm to lace their fingers together.

 

“Not really, my Mom actually started introducing me to her friends’ daughters from the book club, hoping I’d settle with one of them. It was pretty embarrassing.” She recalled those moments with a smile now, but it was pretty odd given she had no troubles finding someone to date or sleep with, back then.

 

“Did she know you were already breaking hearts on your own?” Rachel smirked and lifted herself on her knees, straddling the ex-blonde on the couch.

 

“What do you know about that, huh?” Sitting up, her fingers landed on the girl’s hips, pulling her closer as their foreheads rested together.

 

“I seem to remember Santana mentioning about a brawl or a catfight over a Head Cheerleader, during our Senior year. It was you wasn’t it?” Pulling back, she saw the guilty look on Quinn’s face. “Omg, it was you!” She slapped her arm and shoulder playfully. “Two girls came back with a black eye and hair missing from their scalps, what the hell did you do to them?”

 

“I didn’t know they were teammates!” Quinn raised her hands up in surrender. “It was supposed to be a one-night stand thing, but one of them got attached…in my defense, I thought I had locked the restroom's door.”

 

“You’re unbelievable.” Rachel shook her head amused. “Did you get worse in college or did your ex tame you?”

 

“I was committed to her; our issues were not caused by my past as a womanizer.” She looked away from Rachel, thinking about the ups and downs of her relationship with Spencer. It had been an emotional rollercoaster. 

 

“You still caused two teammates to drop from the squad, heartbreaker.” Rachel kissed her temple and lifted her chin, brushing their lips together. “You didn’t participate in any music competition?”

 

“I am not a natural singer.” Quinn leaned in her touch, gripping her a little tighter. “I came to one of your school performances, you know?”

 

“You did? When?” Rachel tried to remember if she had ever seen her, but she couldn’t really remember. What a shame, though.

 

“You did the whole Thriller thing on the football field.” She had visited her grandmother for a whole week. “It was scary, but you were all great.”

 

“I remember that I even played in the game with some of the other girls.” She squealed, jumping on the girl’s lap who kept ahold of her, to avoid an accidental fall.

 

“You played? That’s funny.” Quinn shook her head laughing. “The cutest football player ever seen on a field.”

 

“Don’t make fun of me, I could kick your ass on the field.” She pointed at her, with her forefinger against her sternum.

 

“I doubt that, Berry. I grew up playing football with my dad and my uncle.” Quinn smirked and reached down, trying to bite her fingertip off with her perfect pearly white teeth.

 

“Brute.” The brunette gave up and just smashed their lips together, pushing them back down with her weight.

 

“You like me…” Quinn smiled into the kiss, rolling them over so she could press her down into the couch and assault her mouth, more easily.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 

“Hey, come in.” Rachel had invited her over, for a change. Her Dads were out for their usual antique shopping weekend, leaving the house to her care.

 

“You look beautiful.” Quinn handed her a bouquet of red tulips, kissing her softly. “You have a lovely house.”

 

“This is just the foyer.” Tugging her inside, she led her to the kitchen where the sauce was simmering and the water was boiling. “Is pasta okay? I forgot to ask you about your dietary preferences.”

 

“I eat pretty much everything.” Quinn walked up to her, circling her waist from behind while she watched her cook from over her shoulder. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

“You can keep on holding me.” Rachel smiled back at her. Quinn’s arms tightened around her, upon hearing those words, and her face brushed against the brunette’s one, nuzzling her temple in the process.

 

“It smells great, really.” Quinn couldn’t help but take a peek down into the pans. “Who taught you?”

 

“My grandma. My Dads are great, but they weren’t blessed with cooking skills.” Rachel held a spoon out for her, smiling when Quinn hummed sensually at the good taste pervading her mouth. “Glad you like.” She kissed the angle of her mouth, cleaning the remaining sauce off.

 

“I can’t wait to eat that…” The blonde took a step back when Rachel switched the stove off, to drain the pasta in the sink nearby and mix it with the tasty sauce.

 

“You can take a seat, I’ll be with you in a moment.” Rachel sent her a smile and nodded to the kitchen table behind them, set for two.

 

“This looks expensive.” Quinn examined the wine bottle and poured a gentle amount in both their glasses, while Rachel added the last touches to their plates. “Here, let me…” She pulled the chair out for the brunette, who took her seat and scooted forward with her help.

 

“Would you like some cheese? I usually don’t eat that, because of my veganism but I’m sure we have some in the fridge.” Rachel twirled the fork, mindful not to get her dress dirty with the spaghetti.

 

“I’ll pass, it is good as it is.” Quinn smiled around her own fork. “I didn’t want you to go through all this trouble, though.”

 

“No trouble, you’re my guest and I wanted to cook for you.” The brunette reached for her free hand, playing with her long fingers. “You have piano fingers…”

 

“I used to play that.” She looked down at her fingers, intertwined with Rachel’s. “It was just a hobby, nothing too professional.”

 

“It doesn’t surprise me.” She kissed her palm, nuzzling it softly. “I forgot it could be so easy…”

 

“What?” Quinn pushed her chair back, angling herself to look at the brunette who was staring intently down at her hand.

 

“Being with someone else.” Rachel looked up at her. “Getting to know them and just being like this, with no ulterior motives or…”

 

“I know what you mean.” Quinn pulled her off the chair and, in her lap, with her legs draped over her thighs and her arms circling her neck and shoulder, for support. “It’s easy to do this with you…” She looked up at her, brushing her thumb over her cheek. “I also understand why he can’t let you go.”

 

“Finn wants what he can’t have…” Rachel looked away and down, at her polka dress.

 

“I wanted you too when I didn’t have you.” Quinn kissed her bare shoulder. “I still want you and I have you, right here in my arms.”

 

“Stop it.” Rachel blushed, hiding her face in the crook of her neck. She had barely started dating her and she had already found spots to love, like in between her shoulder and neck, where she could feel her scent pervading her senses.

 

“Hey…” Quinn caressed her cheek, nudging it with her nose so she could kiss her softly. “You’re not falling asleep on me, are you?”

 

“God no.” Rachel lifted her head from her favorite spot and got to her feet, pulling the ex-blonde with her. “Help me clean up and then we can watch a movie or anything you want…”

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

“What time is it?” Rachel reached blindly for her discarded phone, that lied face down on the mattress. Bringing it to life, she read the time and groaned. It was past 1 AM. They had walked up to her room, to be more comfortable while watching anything passing on Netflix or – even better – ignoring it while they made out.

 

“I should get going…” Quinn yawned loudly, stretching her sore muscles. She tried to slip from under the brunette, but she was having none of it. She actually got more comfortable, curling around her front, with her hand lying between her breasts.

 

“Or you could stay…” Rachel nuzzled her neck, breathing on it slowly and warmly. Her petite body slid up against her, through their clothes, making the ex-blonde want to just forget about the time and start from where they had left off.

 

“Are you sure?” Looking down at her, she ran her fingers through her chestnut locks, untangling them slowly.

 

“Positive.” Her hand slipped down her front, playing with the hem of her shirt. “It’s late and you’d go home to an empty place. You could stay and we could keep each other’s company unless you have a secret hot date with someone else?”

 

“You totally caught me. There’s a hot girl waiting on me, on my doorstep.” Quinn smirked. Scooting lower, she came face to face with the other teacher who leaned forward, kissing her smirk away.

 

“You were saying?” She nibbled on her bottom lip hard. She almost bit it to draw blood, but Quinn just moaned and pulled her on top of her, hotly running her hands from her back to her hips and lower, to the top of her backside.

 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Berry.” Quinn groaned, being pinned down by Rachel’s weight on hers.

 

“Oh, should I be scared of you?” Rachel sat up, hands each side of her head and knees holding her waist down. “The big badass cheerleader?”

 

“That’s it. You totally called for it.” Quinn bucked her hips up, sending her off onto her back and she quickly pounced on her, tickling her sides mercilessly.

 

“Quinn!! NO!! Stop!!!” Rachel started laughing uncontrollably. She squirmed under the other woman, trying to curl on herself or bat her hands away, but it seemed Quinn possessed more than two hands, finding all the exact spots where to tickle her.

 

“You surrender?” Quinn reached under her hips, finding a new spot that made Rachel laugh so hard that she almost kicked her off, to the floor.

 

“I do! Please!! Quinn, stop it!!!” Rachel begged out of breath. She finally felt those fingers ceasing any movement, making her relax onto the mattress, worn out.

 

“This will teach you not to mess with me…” Quinn chuckled and kissed her forehead softly, making a face when she tasted her salty sweat. “Ew, you’re soaked.”

 

“You have no idea…” What was meant to be an internal comment, turned to be loud enough for Quinn to hear her.

 

“What?” She hovered the brunette on her fours. Her eyes couldn’t help but travel down the length of her lithe body. The dress was bunched up her bronzed thighs and one of her straps had slipped down her shoulder, leaving the top of her bra visible to her.

 

“Nothing…I didn’t say anything!” Rachel slipped from under her, trying to put some distance between them, needing to recompose herself.

 

“Rach, look I’m sorry…maybe I crossed a line or something.” Quinn stood up as well, in front of the brunette who was looking anywhere but at her. “I can still go home if you’d like.”

 

“I don’t want you to go.” Rachel looked up at her, holding onto her hand. “Quinn…I’ve been only with two guys for my whole life, I am not nearly experienced as you are.” She sighed in deeply. “What if…I don’t want to disappoint you.”

 

“You won’t.” Quinn lifted her chin, cupping her face. “I’m not staying because I expect us to have sex, Rach.” She kissed her lips softly, mostly to reassure her of her intentions. “I can crash on your couch, if you prefer.”

 

“No.” Rachel tugged her closer, tucking herself against her shoulder. She felt Quinn’s arms close around her head and back, holding her protectively.

 

“No sounds good.” Quinn smiled, kissing her temple lovingly.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

She felt it when she woke up.

 

She and Quinn had fallen asleep after a slow make-out session, with hands kept in their rightful places and just mouths moving together, tenderly and without a rush. She couldn’t really remember if she had fallen asleep before Quinn or the opposite, but she clearly remembered their hands laced together and their faces mere inches apart.

 

Now, she was facing away from the blonde and there was something poking her, right there. When did Quinn get up to wear a toy under her sleep shorts? Maybe she hoped she’d get in a ‘mood’ to try something new, to start her sexual education and get her up to speed?

 

Rolling over, she lifted the covers to take a better look down there and find if the thing poking her was something else and not Quinn. To her surprise, she saw a prominent bulge in the front of Quinn’s shorts, feeding her curiosity.

 

“Mmm…” Quinn mumbled in her sleep and just rolled on her back, hands clasped over her lower stomach, left exposed by the shorts running lower on her hips.

 

“Quinn…?” Rachel scooted closer to the other woman. Her hand hitched to just pull the shorts down and see what was hiding underneath, but she needed to trust Quinn and her intentions. She also needed her to tell her on her own terms.

 

“Rach…” The pink haired woman turned towards her, still sleeping. She was muttering things under her breath, trying to get closer to her. “Stay…” She reached for her, gripping her wrist in a light grip.

 

“I’m here, Quinn.” Rachel smiled and kissed her lips gently. She felt her grip slacken, as her whole body relaxed. “Wake up, beautiful.” She leaned in to brush her lips against her ear.

 

“Rachel?” Quinn rolled towards her, nuzzling her nose along the column of her neck. “Morning…” She rasped out, struggling to open her eyes and face the sunlight.

 

“Morning, Quinn.” The brunette chuckled, kissing her closed eyelids. “You’re not a morning person, are you?”

 

“I’d rather sleep in.” She yawned soundly. “What time is it?” She opened one eye at a time, finding herself face to face with the brunette who was hovering her on her fours. “Hi…” She beamed at her.

 

“Hello.” Rachel leaned down to kiss her slowly, not really caring if any – or both – of them had morning breath. “Slept well?” She dropped soft pecks on her smiling lips.

 

“Great, you?” Quinn leaned up to kiss her again, hands moving up her sides to knead her shoulders.

 

“Very good.” Rachel dropped her head into the crook of her neck, letting her massage her shoulders slowly, yet strongly. “Quinn…may I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.” The ex-blonde kissed her temple, moving her fingers down the spine to reach the small of the girl’s back.

 

“Do…do you like toys?” Rachel burrowed herself further in the girl’s neck, hiding her obvious blush.

 

“As in kids’ toys? Or video games?” Quinn chuckled, trying to look down at the brunette.

 

“More like sexual ones.” The brunette pulled to look up at the blonde, who wore a surprised face. “If…Quinn, what is this?” She lowered her hips against the girl’s bulge, earning a low guttural moan from her.

 

“Oh fuck, I totally forgot!” Quinn scrambled to her feet, using one of the pillows to cover her front. “Shit, I’m so damn sorry.” She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in, leaving the brunette on her own. 

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

Rachel waited. She waited where she had been left, curled on her side to face the bathroom with a pillow in her arms. Quinn’s pillow. She kept on nuzzling it, breathing in the scent the other girl had left there, as she slept. She waited, with her eyes on the door. She waited without keeping track of the time. She waited while her mind was racing, with a million thoughts going anywhere. She had so many questions and so many doubts. She, also, had one answer.

 

“Hey.” Quinn opened the bathroom door and walked out, with arms wrapped around herself.

 

“Hey.” Rachel sat up, swinging her legs off the bed, with her toes brushing the carpet at the foot of her bed.

 

“I…I am sure you have many questions, but I would like to explain.” Quinn looked down at the floor, breathing in deeply. “I was born with both male and female reproductive organs. I should’ve developed one rather than the other, as I grew up and then the male ones prevailed.” She looked down at her crotch. “I have a…well, I have a full functioning thing between my legs.”

 

“But…I never noticed.” Rachel stood up, walking slowly towards the blonde.

 

“Compression boxers. I’ve been using them since I became a cheerleader…” Quinn nodded to the garment on the chair, under her pants. “My sleep attire is not as tight as those boxers, so you experienced my morning wood?”

 

“I see…” Rachel stood in front of her, toes to toes and fingers touching.

 

“Look, Rachel. I know this is a lot to take in and I’d fully understand if you wished not to see me anymore.” Quinn sighed in deeply, feeling her heart break a little at the thought of going back to being friends or even less than that.

 

“It is a lot, yes.” Rachel stepped up into her personal space, resting her hands on her waist, over the waistband of her sleep shorts. “But I don’t care…I like you, Quinn. I like you a lot and this won’t change my mind about how I feel about you.”

 

“Are you sure? I really don’t want to force you into anything you don’t feel comfortable with.” Quinn leaned back into the wall behind her, feeling the brunette lean into her.

 

“If I were uncomfortable, I’d tell you and I’m sure you’d find a way to put me at ease.” She brushed her lips along her jawline, feeling it go slack under her touch. “Plus, I have more experience with that kind of equipment…”

 

“Mmm, yeah.” Quinn closed her eyes, clenching her hands in fists.

 

“Let’s go have breakfast, what do you say?” Rachel nuzzled the skin behind her ear, pressing the ex-blonde up into the wall, who just nodded and hugged her to her.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

“Berry, Princess.” Santana walked into the teacher’s lounger, smirking for having obviously interrupted an intimate conversation

 

“Satan,” Quinn replied, leaning back in the chair as her arm was casually draped over the back of Rachel’s chair.

 

“What’s going on between you two? You come and go together, you are oddly closer…” The Latina sat across from them, with a challenging face but none of them was going to cave in.

 

“I’m making friends, Satan. Contrary to your belief, friends do hang out together without ulterior sexual motives.” Quinn shook her head. “And no, I’m still against that threesome with you and Brittany.”

 

“A threesome?” Rachel looked at both women, having yelled a little too much. “When did this happen? You said no, right?”

 

“First day here, remember? Of course, I said no.” Quinn raised her brow, questioning Rachel for having even considered she could’ve said yes.

 

“Good, just making sure.” Rachel reached under the table, out of Santana’s sight, to take her hand and squeeze it.

 

“Sorry, Hobbit, but why should you even care about her answer? You’re friends.” She smirked knowingly. “Actually, I’d like to take the Princess out for a bonding night. What do you say, Fabray? Like old times, when we betted on how many numbers we’d take home…”

 

“No. Absolutely not.” Rachel answered before Quinn could. “Fine, you’re right, Santana. Quinn and I are more than friends and I won’t let you drag my girlfriend to some sleazy bar, so you can pick random girls to bring home.”

 

“There you are, Hobbit. Little predictable thing…” Santana smirked, having accomplished her mission.

 

“Watch it, Lopez. Stop calling her, names.” Quinn was held back, by the brunette.

 

“My job, here, is done. Later lovebirds.” Santana grabbed her things and left the room, wearing a full smirk.

 

“I’m sorry, Quinn. It’s not what we agreed on, but I was jealous…” Rachel went to stand up, but the ex-blonde just pulled her down in her lap, kissing her hard.

 

“Girlfriend?” Quinn smiled, leaning in to kiss the brunette again. Her hands snaked around her waist to hold her safely, given her precarious seat over her knees.

 

“Is it too much?” The brunette tucked a wild strand behind her ear, pecking her nose and lips.

 

“It’s perfect.” The English teacher sighed, having caught the glimpse of the clock over the coffee machine. “I have to go. Lunch in the auditorium?” She let her on her feet and stood up, draping her bag over her shoulders.

 

“I got you a BLT.” Rachel raised herself on her tiptoes, kissing her slowly.

 

“You’re the best.” Quinn cupped her cheek, stealing one last kiss before heading for the door. “Text me if you have a break…”

 

“I will do. Have a good lesson…” She blew her a kiss and watched her go, with a full smile on her face.

 

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

“What are you doing for Thanksgiving?” Rachel walked with Quinn through the Lima mall. They had just walked out of the movie theater and were, now, just enjoying each other’s company.

 

“I haven’t decided yet, I don’t even know if I’ll go back home for Christmas.” The blonde sipped from her diet coke, looking around to the stores.

 

“Why not? Are you still on bad terms?” Rachel tugged her to a music store, holding onto her hand as they navigated through the aisles.

 

“Not at all. My parents are going to visit my sister in California, but I don’t think I’ll be joining them.” She shrugged and looked at the 80s rock section, checking few old records. “I might go to NY and stay with some friends…”

 

“Oh…” Rachel nodded and dropped their joined hands, walking ahead of the blonde. If she wasn’t going to visit her family, she had hoped she could have suggested staying back in Lima with her but, of course, how could Lima rival the magic atmosphere NY held around the holidays?

 

“What are you planning for both holidays?” Quinn joined her and took her by the hand, having noticed the mood shift.

 

“Thanksgiving? Usually, we have dinner with the closest relatives and then hold a party on the Saturday after, with friends. I have never gone anywhere else for Christmas and New Year…same old and boring Lima.” She shrugged and stood in front of the musical section, not really paying any attention to it, though.

 

“Sounds like a nice tradition.” Quinn sneaked her arms around her waist, kissing her cheek from behind.

 

“Yeah, sure.” She nodded and walked out of the store. She couldn’t really explain the sore mood, but it felt sort of weird not to spend the holidays with her new girlfriend. She had always spent the season with her romantic half since she had the first boyfriend.

 

“What’s wrong? Did I do something or say something that offended you?” Quinn caught up with her, trying to take her hand but she was having none of it. “Alright, now you’re worrying me.”

 

“Why don’t you want to spend the holidays with me?” Rachel blurted out.

 

“I didn’t want to assume anything, Rachel. It’s been less than a month since we’ve gotten together and these holidays are family focused, I didn’t want to intrude any special moment you had with your own family.” Quinn stood in front of her, taking her hands with success. “I haven’t booked anything, also because I wanted to understand where this was leading us and whether you’d enjoy me being there, with your Dads and friends.”

 

“Oh gosh, of course, I want you there.” Rachel pulled her close and rested her head against her strong shoulder, kissing her collarbone. “It’s kind of sad you don’t want to go visit your family, but I’ll seize that opportunity to have you here with me.”

 

“We’ve never been huge fans of the festivities, but if they’re important to you, I’d love to stay and spend them with you.” Quinn leaned down to peck her lips softly.

 

“Deal.” Rachel leaned up to brush her lips against hers, smiling when the ex-blonde’s arms circled her waist and held her close.

 

“What’s going on, here?” Finn’s thunderous voice broke them apart, making the taller woman step up in front of the brunette girl.

 

“What do you think, Finn?” Quinn snickered.

 

“Stay out of it, Fabray.” He gritted his teeth and stared at his ex-girlfriend. “You’ve dumped me for her? Seriously? You barely stand her…”

 

“Obviously.” Quinn muttered to herself, feeling Rachel squeeze her hand a little too tightly,

 

“Finn, I didn’t dump you to pursue Quinn with a romantic scope. We just…it happened and I hope you’ll be happy for me. I’d be happy if you moved on.” Rachel stood beside the English teacher, who nodded and squeezed her hand for moral support.

 

“Moved on? We made love just a little over a month ago! We belong together, Rachel. You know that” He stepped closer, trying to take her free hand but Quinn stepped in, blocking his path. “Listen up, bitch…”

 

“Finn, I highly suggest you not to make any scene. This is a public place and we don’t want to cause any trouble, do we?” The ex-cheerleader looked around, having caught the security guard’s gaze with hers. “I’m sorry you feel betrayed, man, but you need to let it go.”

 

“Listen up, bitch.” He grabbed her from the front of her band shirt, lifting her off the floor despite her struggle. “This isn’t over, you got me? You are messing up with the wrong guy, here.”

 

“Finn! Let her go!” Rachel tried to pull him from Quinn, but he was too strong.

 

“As you wish, big guy.” She raised her knee and slammed it in his groin, landing on her feet as he doubled over in pain, holding his crotch. “I told you not to cause any trouble, didn’t I?” She wiped her hands and moved over to the brunette, who held onto her hand. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, can you take me home?” Rachel nuzzled her shoulder and tugged the ex-blonde away from her ex, not wanting to face him once he had regained his bearing.

 


	5. CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 

“Well, I think I should head out…thank you for having me for dinner, Mr. and Mr. Berry.” Quinn raised from the couch, where she had been sitting after dinner for a round of Monopoly with the Berry family.

 

“No need dear and I told you, it’s Leroy and Hiram.” Leroy smiled and woke his husband, to get him into their bedroom. “Sweetheart, we should go to bed.”

 

“Oh, right.” Hiram yawned and leaned into his husband, as they got to their feet. “Rachel, remember to lock the doors and start the dishwasher. Quinn, feel free to crash here. It’s not like we don’t know what’s going on between you two!” He winked at them, making them blush.

 

“Daddy!” Rachel hid her face into the girl’s shoulder, who was holding her closely. “I’ll see you both tomorrow; we can go out for breakfast.”

 

“Have a goodnight girls. Don’t do anything we would hear and that would bother our beauty sleep!” Leroy winked and walked his husband upstairs, to their bedroom.

 

“I apologize on their behalf.” Rachel leaned up to kiss her lips gently, feeling the taller woman respond and just pull her closer, to rest their foreheads together. “But I think you should stay here, instead of going back to an empty house.”

 

“I don’t want to impose, babe.” Quinn’s arms sneaked around her waist, slipping her palms in the back pockets of her tight jeans.

 

“You are my guest and my girlfriend, so you’re staying.” She raised herself on her tiptoes, brushing her lips against the shape of her ear, whimpering when her strong hands squeezed her backside.

 

“I like when you’re bossy.” Quinn lifted her off the floor and lied her down on the couch, settling between her legs. “You’re so gorgeous, I can’t stop saying that.” She nuzzled the crook of her neck, peppering her skin with warm kisses, while her hands inched to explore more of her curves, but she wasn’t sure if they were ready to go there yet.

 

“You should see my girlfriend.” Rachel tilted her head back, letting the other woman assault her neck. Her legs parted to let her accommodate in between them, pressing their hips together and feeling the effect she was having on Quinn, right against herself.

 

“Nothing like mine…” Quinn pecked her newly formed hickey and hovered the brunette, smirking down at her. “Do you want to watch a movie?” She pecked her gently.

 

“I want you to lay here with me…” Rachel shook her head and curled her arms around her neck “and kiss me” she brought her lips down so they could cover hers, once more. Her legs curled around the ex-cheerio’s calves, brushing the heels of her bare feet along the fabric of her dark jeans.

 

“I can totally do that.” Quinn mumbled. Her lips parted to let her tongue brush along the seam of Rachel’s lips, tugging at them until they parted enough to meet her warm tongue. They circled each other, sighing when their playful battle turned more heated, making their whole bodies follow those same movements. Quinn’s hands slipped under her shoulders, holding onto them as her hips gyrated down, to grind herself against Rachel who was doing the same from below. She was so hard that even her compression boxers were having trouble containing it.

 

“If we go to my room, we’ll be more comfortable.” Rachel moaned into her ear. Her hips bucked up to meet Quinn’s, needing to feel the right pressure against the apex of her thighs, where the zipper was rubbing against.

 

“We’d also avoid your parents walking on us.” Quinn reluctantly pulled off the brunette. She untucked her shirt from her pants and lowered it on her hips, to hide the bulge on her front.

 

“Let me quickly check the doors and the dishwasher and then we can go.” She pecked her lips and slipped from under her girlfriend, padding barefoot to the main door and then disappearing into the kitchen. Quinn took that moment to check her phone and send a quick text to her family, getting a quick and simple reply from her sister and an emoji from her mom. She couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

 

“What’s so funny?” Rachel held her hand out for her to take, pulling her off the couch so they could go up to her room.

 

“My mother keeps sending me these emoji and I don’t know where she picks them.” She showed Rachel her phone, walking ahead of her up the stairs.

 

“She is technologically advanced, huh?” She handed her back the phone, as she locked the door behind herself.

 

“She loves experimenting new things. She is an artist, in her own way.” Quinn turned the phone off and sat on the edge of the mattress, welcoming the petite brunette in her lap.

 

“You never talk much about them.” She ran her fingers through her pink hair, smiling when it took a weird shape, given the amount of hair-gel she applied.

 

“Stop messing with my hair.” She tickled her sides, until Rachel stopped and settled comfortably in her lap. “My dad is in the Advertising business, it started with a small agency and over the years, it ranked in both the top 50 in USA and top 20 in NYC charts. My sister is leading the California branch and I was supposed to take over the HQ in NY, but I switched major during my first year at Harvard and here I am.” She chuckled, kissing the tip of Rachel’s nose. “He didn’t take it well, threatened me to cut my tuition fees but, eventually, he accepted it even if he doesn’t fail me to remind me I’d be a better businesswoman, than a novelist.”

 

“I read your book.” Rachel pushed her down and lied flush against her, cradling her head with her forearms. “It was sad, but beautifully written. Is the story about you and your ex?”

 

“Not fully. I took some things from that part of my life, but the most of it came from my imagination.” Quinn brushed her fingers against the exposed skin of her lower back, feeling the girl on top shiver in her arms. “When I’m home, in NY, I take my time watching all the people around me I imagine things, you know? I imagine stories about those strangers. I imagine their lives and what happens to them, once they disappear from my sight and that’s where my imagination led me.”

 

“It felt real and I loved it.” She kissed her cheek, resting her head there, on the mattress. “What does your Mom do?”

 

“Socialite, book clubs, charity events. She graduated from Law School but never put that to use. She loves learning new things and going around, without caring about what’s going to happen the day after. She’s like that.” She smiled and nuzzled her hairline, holding her a little tighter. “You’d love her. She is a fan of Barbra, too.”

 

“Who wouldn’t?” Rachel headbutted her gently.

 

“I prefer your rendition of ‘Don’t rain on my parade’, in all honesty.” Quinn nudged her nose, brushing their lips together. She had watched it, many times, and it still took her breath away.

 

“Don’t be blasphemous, Quinn Fabray.” Rachel huffed, ready to go on a rant about the amazing Barbra Streisand, but she found herself on her back and a mouth crashing on hers, to silence her.

 

“Shut up and accept my compliments, Berry.” She mumbled, settling fully on top of her.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

“So, did you and the Hobbit do the dirty yet?” Santana strolled up to her, sipping from her third beer as the party was going on, around them.

 

“Stop calling her names, Lopez.” Quinn gritted her teeth, looking over at the brunette who was dancing with Brittany.

 

“Fine, fine. Did you two do it?” She smirked, knowing the answer by the way the other woman was ignoring her question. “What’s wrong with you? You’ve been drooling over those skirts from day one and you haven’t fucked her yet?”

 

“Don’t be crass, not every relationship starts with a fuck.” Quinn sighed and finished her own beer. “We are getting there, I don’t want to pressure her after the whole Finn thing.”

 

“Oh please, poor girl doesn’t know what sex really feels like. She’s been with a 20 seconds man and a whore.” She blurted out, without really thinking about it.

 

“A whore?” She raised her brow, confused.

 

“Shit, I shouldn’t have told you that.” Santana groaned, thinking about what Brittany was going to tell her.

 

“Hey, you two, what are you talking about?” Rachel was tipsy. She had done tequila shots with Brittany and now, she was having a vodka lemon.

 

“Your exes. Apparently, you dated a sex worker?” Quinn frowned and looked at the brunette, who spat her drink out.

 

“Santana!!” Rachel threw her drink in her face and stormed out, huffing and protesting under her breath.

 

“Thanks, Lopez.” Quinn walked after her, navigating through the crowd to reach her. “Rach, wait up!” She slipped in the bathroom after her, closing the door once she was inside. “Rachel…”

 

“I didn’t know he was servicing older women for money! He…he was my dance teacher assistant at NYADA and he was so nice and attentive.” Rachel paced back and forth, moving her hands as she did so. “He made me feel like…then Santana found out and she called Finn and they ambushed him. Finn beat him up and I…”

 

“You took Finn back and haven’t seen the other guy, ever since.” Quinn walked to her, taking her hands. “He should’ve told you, but they had no right to interfere with your love life.”

 

“I should’ve stayed with him and not taken Finn’s side.” Rachel squeezed her fingers, closing her eyes. “Brody was a good boyfriend, despite everything else. I was so damn stupid…”

 

“You were young. Finn has been a huge part of your life for so long. it’s understandable to compare everyone to him, one way or another.” She knew she was competing with something that had been there for her whole life. Her first everything. Someone who still didn’t want to give up on her.

 

“You’re not disgusted?” Rachel leaned into the sink behind them, dropping her forehead against her collarbone.

 

“Disgusted? Why should I? I’m more disappointed in Santana and Finn’s behavior, in all honesty. They had no right to make a choice for you.” She kissed her temple. “Are they going to interfere, if something wrong ever happens between us?”

 

“I wouldn’t let them.” Rachel looked up at the ex-blonde, fisting her shirt with her palms.

 

“You can’t be sure, Finn doesn’t want to really let you go.” Quinn sighed, looking away from the brunette. “Are you sure about this? We…he could still…”

 

“I don’t want him.” Rachel tilted her head down and rested their foreheads together. “I don’t love him anymore.”

 

“Okay…” Quinn nodded and pulled back, holding onto her hand. “We should head back to the party, they’ll wonder where you are.”

 

“Quinn…” Rachel tugged on her hand, stopping her from moving. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

 

“It’s not that, Rachel.” She leaned against the door. “You’re like one of those couples that will always end up together and, honestly, I don’t want to be a temporary rebound for this year.” She ran her fingers through her wild hair. “I’m here until June and then probably head back to NY, what’s going to happen then? You’re here, he is here and it’s easy to do the math.”

 

“We have almost 8 months before that, Quinn.” Rachel stepped closer, but the ex-blonde just backed into the door away from her. “Why are you doing this, now?”

 

“I don’t know.” She shook her head. “I’m…the whole thing with your ex just made me incredibly jealous and unsecure about this.”

 

“You’re jealous…” It came out as an affirmation, rather than a question.

 

“Who wouldn’t? You’re still living your high school life, with most of the people that used to go to school with you.” She didn’t know what she was even doing there. “You work with your ex and everyone keeps reminding you of your glorious past together. You even slept together, just few months ago.”

 

“It was a mistake-“

 

“Maybe this is another mistake too.” She whispered, looking down at her feet.

 

“What?” She choked on it. Tears were filling her eyes, was Quinn breaking up with her?

 

“I don’t know…he’s been sending you those glares for the whole night. He should respect you’re with someone else, but he is choosing to ignore it as if you two were the only people in the room.” She shook her head, clenching her hands into fists. “How would you feel if my ex waltzed back in and made a pass on me, despite you being there?”

 

“Bad…” She knew she’d feel the same, if their roles were reversed.

 

“Look, I think I drank too much and I need to clear my mind.” She rubbed her temples slowly. “I should just go and let you enjoy the party with your friends…” She grabbed onto the handle to leave the room, but Rachel stepped up into her and held her against the door. “Rachel…”

 

“It’s not a goodbye, is it?” She buried her face into her neck, breathing in her scent. “Because it feels like it.”

 

“I just need…I just need some time.” Quinn kissed her temple softly. “It’s not a goodbye…”

 

“Promise?” Rachel looked up at her, gripping her shoulders and hoping she’d change her mind and just stay.

 

“Promise…” She leaned down to kiss her softly and lingeringly. One last time.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

 

Rachel walked in school, the next Monday, feeling like a ton of bricks had fell on her and she was still under them. She had not run into Quinn and she hadn’t heard from her, since she had walked out of her party two days before.

 

“Rachel, do you have a minute?” Finn walked up to her, as she exited the teacher’s lounge in hope to run into the blonde.

 

“Not now, Finn.” She sighed and looked down at her phone, pondering whether to call or text her.

 

“It will be quick.” He smiled at her, with his usual dopey smile. Taking her by the hand, he pulled her into the choir room, still empty and sat her on a chair, getting in front of her.

 

“Finn, I don’t have time for an impromptu song.” She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“I wanted to give these to you in a few weeks, for Christmas, but I thought you’d need to ask Sue for some time off, in advance.” He pulled a couple of tickets from the back pocket of his trousers. “I got us tickets to New York, aren’t you happy?”

 

“Finn, what did you do?” Rachel shook her head.

 

“You’ve always wanted to spend Christmas in NY, I thought we could do it together and check some show out. I promise I won’t doze off, this time.” He kneeled in front of her, hands in her lap. “I want to take you places, show you the life we could have.”

 

“I can’t accept it, Finn.” She stood up and put some distance between them.

 

“Why not? You keep rambling about NY and now, you changed your mind?” He was confused. What did she even want?

 

“I don’t want to go there as a tourist, Finn. I want to live in NY. I want to become someone and start my career…” She couldn’t believe this guy. She couldn’t believe herself for having wasted so many years on him.

 

“What about our life in Lima? You’re a teacher here, you can’t drop your students on their asses.” Finn raised his voice enough to make her flinch. “You can’t leave me like this, I won’t allow that.”

 

“You don’t own me, Finn.” She shouted back, fully angered.

 

“If you were my wife, you’d do as I say and stay with me, here.” He advanced her and towered her, taking full advantage of his height.

 

“Good thing I said no, when you asked.” She snickered and went to walk away, but he grabbed her from her hand, holding her back.

 

“What did you just say to me?” He grabbed her shoulder with his other hand. “ANSWER ME!” He yelled.

 

“Marrying you would’ve been the worst mistake of my whole life.” She tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong for her.

 

“Bitch, who do you think you are? Talking to me like that?!!” He raised his hand, as if to slap her. Rachel closed her eyes, waiting for a blow that never came. She felt his grip slacken, so she opened her eyes to see Finn on the floor, with a bloody nose.

 

“Don’t you dare to touch her, ever again.” Quinn clenched and unclenched her aching hand, probably having broken something when she had punched his face. “You’re not allowed to even talk to her, you heard me?”

 

“Bitch, you broke my nose!” He tried to sit up, but Quinn pushed him back, slamming him down with her weight.

 

“You heard me? You won’t come any close to her or I’ll make sure you rot in a cell, for a long time.” She spat in his face and stood back up, turning to the brunette. “Did he touch you?”

 

“Your hand.” Rachel grabbed her wrist, kissing her bruised knuckles.

 

“I’ll be fine, I just bruise easily.” Quinn circled her head with her good arm, pulling her closer. “Did he hurt you, Rach?”

 

“No, you got here in time.” Nuzzling into her neck, she burrowed herself closer. “How did you know we were here?”

 

“Marley came find me…she had heard you two arguing and I came here as soon as I could.” Quinn looked back at Finn, who was stumbling out of the room, wiping his bloody nose. “We need to report it to Sue.”

 

“You’ll get in trouble.” Rachel looked up at the other woman, who shrugged.

 

“It was self-defense. He was going to hit you.” Shaking her head, she leaned in to kiss her softly. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault…”

 

“God no, why would you say that?” Rachel kissed her back, resting her hands on the back of her neck and shoulder.

 

“If we hadn’t fought, I would have been with you this morning and he wouldn’t have cornered you.” She sighed in deeply.

 

“Nonsense. He would have approached me one way or another…” She kissed her cheek and rested her head against her shoulder, brushing her thumb over her bruised hand. “Let’s go to the nurse office and then to Sue’s.”


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Rachel was watching them from behind the curtain. It was the night of the, finally, and she was a nervous wreck. There had been many fights and misunderstandings but, in the end, they had managed to work as a team and get to their debut night. She watched Marley and Ryder move onto the stage, with the right amount of confidence and honesty. It was going so well…even better than her expectations.

“Nervous?” A low voice startled her, making her turn around ready to punch whoever was there, lurking in the dark.

“Shit, Quinn. You scared me.” She held her hand over her heart, almost out of breath.

“It was hilarious.” Quinn chuckled and leaned in to peck her, only to meet the girl’s cheek. “Oh c’mon…”

“Shut up, I’m trying to watch them.” Rachel turned to face the stage, feeling the girl’s arms sneak around her waist and her chin settle on her shoulder.

“They’re doing great, you know?” She whispered in her ear, kissing it.

“I believe so. Marley is blossoming, on stage.” She leaned back, lacing their fingers against her stomach.

“I’m going to write her a recommendation letter and place few calls.” Quinn tightened the grip around the brunette, who nodded and kept on watching that stage. “You’d be doing a tremendous job, too. You know?”

“I cannot join a high school play, Quinn!” She chuckled and pecked her cheek.

“I meant on a real stage.” She kept staring ahead, watching the play come close to his tragic end. “Either Broadway or somewhere else…”

“I…I thought about it.” Rachel nodded, whispering in the dark. “Do you think it’s stupid to think about trying that again? I’ve been away for so long…”

“I saw people trying after decades.” Quinn kissed her temple. “You’re young and with the right amount of coaching, you could get out there and take everyone by storm. You need to find the right project.”

“Maybe, yes.” She got her eyes back on the stage and watched the curtains drop, hearing the loud clapping coming from the audience.

“Go take the stage, baby.” Quinn kissed her cheek and pushed her towards the stage. “It’s your night…” She clapped loudly, smiling at the brunette as she was welcomed by her cast, after their excellent performance.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“You didn’t have to take me out for dinner.” Rachel took her hand, as she exited the car and hugged her arm to her chest.

“I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.” Quinn kissed her forehead. She unlocked the front door and let the brunette in first, locking it behind her and switching the lights on.

“Can we watch a movie or are you tired?” Rachel handed her the coat and smiled when the blonde put it aside, along with hers.

“Of course, do you want a tea or something stronger?” Quinn pulled her in, brushing a kiss on her lips.

“Surprise me…” Rachel clasped her hands behind her head, holding her in place. Her mouth pressed against Quinn’s, who gently backed her against the wall and pressed up into her, hands each side of her head.

“Hi.” Quinn nuzzled the tips of their noses together.

“Hi…” Rachel whispered against her mouth and trailed her palms down her back, fisting the back of her shirt.

“Movie and drinks?” She nibbled on her bottom lip, sucking on it.

“Couch?” Rachel tugged her closer and erased any distance left between their frames, feeling every curve of her lithe body pushed up against hers.

“As you wish, babe.” Quinn lifted her off the floor, by the back of her thighs, and carried her through the foyer and the dark living room. It was not an easy task when Rachel started sucking on her earlobe, making her stumble on the rug and tumble forward, ending up on the floor with the other girl on top. “Ouch.”

“Oh my god!” Rachel laughed out loud, perched atop her.

“It’s not funny, Berry.” Quinn groaned and rubbed her back, where she had taken the hardest blow.

“I’m so sorry…” Rachel hovered her on her fours, searching her eyes in the barely lit room.

“My ego is bruised more than my ass.” The ex-blonde dropped her head against the hardwood floor, sighing when Rachel’s mouth trailed along her jaw, soothingly.

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” She buried her face into the crook of her neck, dropping on the other woman.

“Maybe…” Quinn rolled them over and pinned her under her. Her hand slid down her side to land on her hip, playing with the fabric of the sweater that was riding higher and left some sliver of toned skin exposed.

“Why don’t we relive the fireplace?” She looked to the right, seeing the fire dying down.

“Are you sure you want to stay down here?” Quinn dropped a kiss on her lips, stroking her side under the sweater.

“Yes. It’s kind of romantic.” Rachel blushed, looking away from the taller woman, who smiled and crawled towards the fireplace, throwing some chopped woods in to bring it back to life. Sitting on her heels, she ensured it kept on burning strongly, before turning around to watch her girlfriend.

“Come here.” Rachel was lying down, surrounded by the couch pillows. She beckoned her closer with her finger, smirking when the ex-blonde settled between her bent knees.

“You’re gorgeous.” Quinn slipped her hands under her head, supporting it as she lowered her mouth on hers, sucking on her tongue. Her body shifted down, fitting back against Rachel’s, who moaned when their hips rolled together, making her feel her own arousal against the apex of her thighs.

“Isn’t it getting hot, in here?” Rachel’s nails scratched along the small of her back, dipping under the waistband of her pants.

“It’s the fireplace.” Quinn nodded and sat up on her heels, to remove her sweatshirt.

“Not just that.” Rachel sat up and lifted the hem of her tight wife-beater, to stare at her flexing abs. “Fuck, you’re hot.”

“Kettle and pot, baby.” Quinn chuckled and threw it aside, leaving herself in just a strapless bra and ripped jeans.

“You’re just saying that.” Rachel looked down at her lap, unable to meet her eyes. Quinn was gorgeous, compared to her. She wasn’t as fit as her eighteen self but, even back then, she had never felt so comfortable with her beauty.

“Hey.” Quinn lifted her chin and cupped her cheeks. “You’re gorgeous and sexy and smart. You’re all of that and so much more. You know how turned on you make me? It takes me a lot not to drag you into the nearest janitor’s closet when I meet you in the hallways.”

“That would be too risky, we could get caught!” Rachel chuckled and pulled her back on top of her, kissing her hard. “Thank you.” She whispered against her mouth, feeling the heat in the room raise even higher.

“We don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for, you know that?” Quinn rested her weight on her elbows, each side of her head.

“What if I want to?” Rachel reached behind herself and pulled the zipper down, lowering the straps of her dress to reveal a black lacey bra.

“Mmm…” Quinn took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

“Are you okay?” Rachel smirked and undid the front clasp of her bra, revealing her full rounded breasts.

“Oh fuck, I might…I need a moment.” Quinn gulped and leaned in, kissing the brunette hard enough to take her breath away. She pushed her back against the rug and covered her breasts with her hands, massaging them slowly.

“Oh fuck, Quinn.” Rachel arched up, locking her thighs around her waist, needing to feel more of her touch.

“You’re so damn hot.” She started twisting the nipples between her fingers, rolling them until they felt rock hard under her digits.

“My turn.” With a strength she didn’t know she had, she rolled them over and threw the ex-blonde’s bra aside, burying her face between her smaller breasts. Her mouth latched on her left nipple, sucking it hard in her mouth while her palm massaged the other. Quinn’s hips bucked up against hers, making her feel more of her crotch rubbing against her own. She started descending down the girl’s body, peppering her abs with her kisses while her hands undid her pants, tugging them down and off the taller woman, leaving her in her compression briefs.

“I’m a little underdressed here.” Quinn looked down at the brunette, who crawled up her body and crashed their lips together. It took her a moment for the taller woman to throw her undone dress aside, evening the score between them. “So much better.” She rolled them back over and tentatively slipped her palm down her lace panties, cupping her with her open palm.

“Oh god.” Rachel gripped her wrist, rubbing herself on her palm as their mouths chased one another. “Fuck, like that…” She urged her hips back and forth, needing to feel those fingertips stroke through her wetness and rub tight circles around her clit.

“You’re soaked, baby.” Quinn moaned in her mouth. Her hand slid even lower to tease her hole, sliding the tip of her middle finger in and out.

“My fucking panties.” Rachel dragged them down her legs, throwing them aside and fully giving her access to where she needed it the most.

“I can smell you from here.” She inhaled in deeply, rolling her own hips against the brunette’s thigh as her fingers slid in, thrusting slowly in her core.

“You should get inside.” Rachel moaned. Her nails dug into her back, urging her down as her hips bucked up and down, meeting her palm when she thrust in.

“I am inside.” Quinn leaned down to suck on her nipple, moaning against it. She could feel her walls tightening around her digits, the harder she thrusted.

“I want  _ you _ inside.” She pulled her off her breast and kissed her harder. Her core kept on tightening around her fingers, edging her closer to her peak.

“You sure?” Quinn sighed in, deeply. Her boxers were probably ruined by how hard she was. When she felt the brunette nod in her mouth, she sat up on her heels and pulled her boxers down, freeing herself from the tight material.

“Fuck, you’re bigger than Finn and Brody.” Rachel closed her thighs, rubbing them together at the sight.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Quinn chuckled and pulled her thighs apart, settling in between them with no further barriers between them.

“Be gentle.” Rachel kissed her softly, sighing when she felt her shaft rub against her core, without anything else separating them.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“You’re feeling okay?” Quinn peppered her face with kisses and closed her arm around her head, as they lied intertwined on the rug by the fireplace, under a duvet.

“More than okay, you?” Rachel turned her head to look back at the other woman, who smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly. She hadn’t felt so good in a long time, even better than her awkward first time with Finn.

“Great, it was amazing.” Quinn settled behind her, with her face buried in her shoulder and her arms pulling her in.

“I know, it was.” Rachel turned around in her arms and circled her neck with hers, rubbing the back of Quinn’s head, slowly. “I forgot how good, sex could be…”

“Oh well, glad I could help with that.” Quinn chuckled and kissed her again, nibbling on her lower lip. Her hand slid down her side to grip the back of her knee, to lift her leg over her hip. “Do you want to stay down here?” She massaged the back of her leg, leaning in to brush their lips intimately together.

“Maybe we could move to the couch?” Rachel crawled over her, helped by the ex-blonde, and sat astride her waist, feeling her tip brush her backside.

“Not that I mind the view, right now” Quinn smirked. Her hands slid slowly from the back of her hips to her front, cupping the underside of her rounded breasts.

“I can tell…” Rachel moaned and undulated her hips forward, rubbing her wetness against her toned stomach.

“You’re just fucking beautiful.” Quinn raised up to take one of her nipples in her mouth. Her left hand slowly reached between the girl’s thighs, finding her nub with the pad of her thumb.

“Oh, Quinn…” Rachel threw her head back, holding onto her strong shoulders. Her hips raised and fell, grinding down on the long fingers that were rubbing her wetness and spreading it around her clit, now throbbing in pleasure.

“Fuck.” Quinn dropped her hand to reach for her pole and guide it inside the other woman, who sunk on it and moaned out in pleasure. “You’re so tight…” She buried her face into her neck, moving her up and down her shaft as they embraced intimately.

“You’re big.” Rachel gripped her tightly, for support. Her hips moved up and down, bouncing on her to meet each thrust from below. “Look at me, Quinn.” Rachel nudged their foreheads together and opened her eyes, to stare down into her hazel orbs.

“Fuck, Rach.” Quinn moaned out against her mouth. Her hands kept on gripping her hips, moving her up and down, as her own hips lifted off the rug to thrust up hard into her core. “Fuck take it.” She grunted, feeling her abs tighten with each slam she did.

“I’m close…” She sobbed in pleasure. Her legs tightened around her slender hips, while her toes curled around the rug, feeling the pleasure course through her body.

“Come for me, baby.” Quinn leaned in to kiss her hungrily. Her hands slapped her firm backside, as her core tightened impossibly hard around her shaft. “Fuck like that!!” She moaned out, in the girl’s mouth, that started gushing around her.

“Quinn!!!” Rachel bit down on her lip, drawing blood but they both seemed not to care. Her walls kept on clenching around her, as she felt her own essence fill her up from the inside.

“God…” Quinn dropped her head on her shoulder, licking her bloody lip. She could feel every muscle in her body ache in pleasure and it had been so long since she had felt that way.

“I need to lie down.” Rachel nuzzled her sweaty temple, kissing it softly, before slipping off her to crawl towards the leather couch, lying face down on it. “Mmm. it’s so comfy.” She buried her face into the cushion, closing both eyes.

“Good thing tomorrow is weekend.” Quinn stood up on wobbly feet. She pulled the duvet with her and crawled onto the couch, lying against the girl’s back with the duvet draped over their lower backs and upper legs.

“You have plans?” Rachel yawned into the couch.

“Sleep in, with you.” Quinn rested her head sideway against her shoulder and slipped her arms under her, holding her tightly.

“Good.” The brunette mumbled sleepily and succumbed to her tiredness, followed soon after by the ex-blonde against her back.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Hey, come in.” Rachel straightened the imaginary wrinkles off her red dress and greeted her girlfriend in.

“Merry X-mas.” Quinn leaned in to kiss her softly, keeping her gift safely hidden behind her back. “Am I late? I couldn’t pick the right outfit.”

“You look amazing.” The brunette tried to look behind herself, but she couldn’t sneak a peek.

“Ha, this is for later. I want to give it to you when we’re alone.” Taking her coat off, she placed it on the coat rack by the door and slipped the package inside one of its pockets, then she walked with the brunette in the living room, to join her family and close friends.

“This is Quinn, my girlfriend.” Rachel slipped her hand through Quinn’s, kissing her cheek lovingly.

“Merry Christmas and thanks for having me.” The ex-blonde nodded towards Rachel’s parents, who welcomed her with a quick hug.

“Kurt Hummel, I’m Rachel’s best friend.” Kurt strolled up to her, holding his French manicured hand out for her to take.

“It’s a pleasure, Rachel told me great things about you.” Quinn squeezed it and looked at the brunette, who was gushing over a little girl in a stroller. “Is she your daughter?”

“That’s Emma.” Kurt beamed with glee. “She’s just three months but it’s a little bundle of joy that totally changed our lives.”

“I can tell.” Quinn followed him to the stroller and kneeled in front of it, smiling at the little brunette fussing in there. “She is beautiful but guess that’s easy…given her genetic heritage.” She looked up at Rachel, who blushed and looked away. “Hi, Emma…” She waved a finger in front of the little girl who, captivated by the pink haired woman, tried to grab it with her small fingers and bring it to her mouth. “She’s a cutie.”

“We’ll have to bat the suitors off her, with a shotgun.” A dark-haired man hugged Kurt from behind, handing him a glass of champagne. “I’m Blaine…” He introduced himself and kneeled by his daughter, stroking her almost hairless head.

“Quinn Fabray.” She nodded and raised herself to her feet, hugging the petite brunette to herself. “You want anything to drink, babe?”

“Some champagne?” She kissed her chin and watched her walk to the kitchen, to retrieve a glass for both.

“So, who is the punk girl you left my step-brother for?” Kurt smirked. “He whined all the way from the airport here, because apparently, you left him for a woman?”

“Quinn is a sub at McKinley. She is taking over Sandy’s role for a year.” Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. “It just happened and things with Finn were just going bad. He doesn’t want to accept it’s over.”

“He always wanted you most, when he didn’t have you.” Kurt sighed, knowing his brother very well. “I hope you are not going to change your mind, again.”

“I won’t…” Rachel shook her head and looked at the woman approaching, beaming when their eyes met across the room.

“Oh my god, are you in love?” He whispered in her ear, with the sudden realization. “Did you tell her?”

“Not yet.” She met her in the middle of the room and took one glass, clinking it with her. “Thank you…”

“You’re very welcome.” Quinn smiled and looked up, above their heads. “Look, there’s some mistletoe over us…”

“What do you think we should do with that?” She inched closer, smirking knowingly. Her free hand reached to take Quinn’s, lacing their fingers together.

“I think we should respect a holiday tradition…” Quinn smirked back and used their joined hands to pull her closer, erasing any distance between them. “Don’t you agree?”

“Totally.” She raised herself on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth against Quinn’s. Her weight shifted forward, pressing up into the taller woman who had just circled her waist with her arms and was holding her up, against her. They both tilted their heads opposite ways, letting their mouths meet more eagerly despite the audience in the room.

“Merry Christmas, baby.” Quinn pecked her lips.

“Merry Christmas, Quinn.” Rachel smiled and buried her face in the crook of her neck, leaning back on her feet.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Hey, sorry for having made you wait.” Rachel slipped in her bedroom and locked the door behind herself, hoping to have some privacy with her girlfriend. Most of the guests had gone home, except for the relatives crashing in the guest room or basement.

“Don’t worry, I went through your diary,” Quinn smirked, from her standing position against the girl’s desk.

“You did not!” Rachel walked up to her, to ensure her memories from high school were still safely hidden and locked but couldn’t go too far because the ex-cheerleader’s arms locked around her waist, blocking her.

“Kidding, baby.” Quinn pecked her nose and lips. “I just went through all your trophies and pictures.” She took a seat on the edge of her bed, pulling the brunette down beside her. “You and Kurt had always been that close?”

“We had some fallouts, mostly because of Finn but we ended up overlooking our differences.” Rachel slipped her shoes on and reclined back, on the bed.

“You did a very generous thing, you know?” Quinn followed her, leaning on her stomach to stare down at the brunette. “Donating your egg so your best friend could have a child with his husband.” She smiled, tucking some of her chestnut locks behind her ear.

“He would do the same thing for me, but maybe it won’t be necessary…” She took her hand and kissed her palm, curling on her side to get closer. “You were great with Emma, though.”

“It just feels natural, plus I need to practice spoiling my future niece or nephew.” Quinn rested on her side, facing the brunette. “You thought about children, with Finn?”

“Had a scare when I was in college and Finn…Finn always dreamt of having a family here, but I don’t see myself as the housewife who is supposed to stay home and take care of the house, dinner and kids.” She looked up into her hazel orbs and kept going. “Finn is the past and those were his dreams, not mines.”

“What do you dream of?” Quinn inched closer, almost breathing in her same air.

“I want to give NY a new chance, maybe I’ll fail or succeed but I will never know, unless I really try.” Rachel tugged her by the arm, curling against her front with her head tucked under her chin. “I dreamt of Broadway and a career under the spotlight, with someone who would walk with me and not behind me. Of course, I want a family, but I want to become something firstly…probably, you’ll think I’m selfish.”

“There’s nothing wrong about putting yourself first. it is not selfish, at all.” Quinn kissed her forehead and held her against her. “You’re thinking about yourself and if that’s what you want, you should go for it.”

“I might have to go to NY in Spring, for a couple of auditions.” Rachel looked up at her.

“You can stay at mine, if you wish.” Quinn leaned down to kiss her gently. “I’ll try to take a few days off and I’ll go with you, just to work a few things out for my new book.”

“I don’t want to impose, I can book a room.” The brunette smiled and kissed her again, when the taller woman shook her head and rolled them over, hovering her.

“Nonsense. My apartment is empty, why should you spend your money on a room when you can have it for free?” She settled on top of her and dropped her mouth on hers, kissing her a bit harder.

“Quinn?” Rachel tilted her head back, letting her mouth shift down her jawline.

“Mm?” Quinn sucked on her pulse, while her hands bunched her dress up her hips, to tug her panties down her long legs.

“Where’s my Christmas gift?” Rachel moaned softly.

“God, Berry. Way to break the mood…” Quinn chuckled and pulled back, to stare at her almost incredulous.

“It’s Christmas!!” Rachel dropped the panties to the floor and reached under her pillow, to retrieve her gift to Quinn.

“You’re lucky I love you so much, Berry.” Quinn slipped off the bed to get the wrapped-up gift from the girl’s desk, not realizing what she had just confessed. “So, we can still go to the mall and get you something else. Okay?” She looked back at the brunette, who looked up at her with glassy eyes. “Rach, what’s wrong?”

“You love me?” Rachel slipped off the bed.

“I…” Quinn looked down at her feet, taking in a deep breath.

“Because I know I love you and I’ve tried to find the right moment to tell you, since the night of the premiere.” She walked closer and lifted her chin with her forefinger, smiling softly.

“I think I fell in love with you when you questioned my teacher’s skills, in front of everyone.” Chuckling, she dropped her forehead on Rachel’s who smiled and cupped her face with her hands.

“I was such a bitch to you.” Shaking her head, she pressed her mouth to Quinn’s, who pulled her closer and sighed happily in her lips. “I love you, Quinn.”

“I love you too, Rachel.” She whispered softly and joined their lips for another kiss, dropping the package to the floor. Nothing else seemed to matter more. 


	7. Chapter 7

 

the song is " **PI** " by " **Big Deal** "

 

<https://youtu.be/CRBJevmlvvA>

 

CHAPTER 7

“Oh God, my head…” Rachel groaned in pain and hid her head under the pillow, trying to shut the buzzing in her ears.

“Someone partied too hard…” Quinn chuckled from beside her. She was still naked, on her side of the bed, but awake and chirpy enough to be amused by her girlfriend’s hangover.

“Why are you not in pain?” The brunette lifted the pillow to look at her, rolling her eyes at her sarcastic grin. “I hate you…why did you let me drink so much?”

“Because you’re a grown woman, who makes her own choices?” She scooted closer and slipped on top of the brunette’s back, peppering the back of her neck with soft kisses. “Do you want me to become one of those girlfriends who controls you and keeps you in line?” She rested her head in the crook of her neck, breathing in.

“No.” Rachel shook her head and relaxed under her weight. “I don’t remember if we had sex…did we celebrate New Year?”

“We kissed a lot, but you were way too drunk to do more than that and I didn’t want to take advantage of you.” Quinn kissed her cheek, crossing her arms under her torso to hold her from behind. “I was promised a whole day of spectacular sex, though, but I don’t think it’s the top priority of your day.” She smiled and kissed the angle of her mouth.

“I feel so bad, I’m sorry you had to see me like this.” Rachel nudged her off to turn around, welcoming the taller woman against her.

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for. I’m even wilder when I’m around my best friends.” Quinn pulled the blankets over their heads and brushed her mouth over Rachel’s, who sighed and pulled her in with her legs.

“I’ll return the favor when we’re in New York, then.” Rachel whimpered when she led the girl’s length inside of her, until their hips were pressed down together.

“We don’t have…” Quinn moaned and buried her head in the crook of her neck. She didn’t want to pressure her for anything more, but it also felt so good to be sheathed in her.

“I know…” The brunette’s nails scratched along her back, landing on her firm asscheeks before moving back up, to dig into her flexing shoulders. “But I want to…”

“Okay…” Quinn breathed in and out, as she started a low rhythm inside the brunette under her. Her hips rolled back and forth, grinding herself inside the other girl, who moaned out lowly and just moved with her. With each thrust in, she felt Rachel buck up to meet it, making it easier to go deeper and all the way in.

“God, like that.” Rachel leaned up to seek her mouth with hers. Disclosing her lips, she let her own tongue out and inside Quinn’s mouth, meeting hers in a battle of soft dominance. Her hands scaled down the girl’s biceps, lacing their fingers against the pillow above their heads.

“I’m…” Quinn sighed, suckling on Rachel’s tongue as her thrusts intensified. Her hips slammed down, into the petite brunette under her who arched up and locked her in place, with her bent knees.

“Me too…” Rachel bucked her hips up, enough to roll them over and take her rightful place on top of the panting ex-blonde. Her nails dug into the mattress, almost ripping through the fabric of the clothe as she bounced up and down, grinding herself on Quinn.

“Fuckk…” Quinn slapped her ass hard, as her tip started spilling within the girl’s core. Her toes curled and her abs ached, as she kept on filling the brunette from the inside.

“Fuckkkkk” Rachel followed soon after. Her walls kept on contracting and relaxing around it, gushing even more than the girl beneath her, who kept on massaging her backside as she came inside her.

“Fucking hell…” She dropped her head back onto the pillow and pulled the blanket down, breathing in the cooler air of the room. She was panting and sweating. Not too bad for the first morning of their new year.

“I love you.” Rachel kissed her blushing cheek and dropped against her, nuzzling her sweaty neck with the tip of her nose.

“I love you too, baby.” Quinn kissed her hairline and crossed her arms around her back, stroking the small of her back as they lied contently, in each other’s arms.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“How did the V-day’s celebrations go?” Quinn walked into the empty choir room, kicking a red balloon around before pushing it aside, under the piano.

“We raised some money for the Orphanage, with 150$ more we’d have been able to renovate their computer labs, but still...” Rachel sighed and leaned into her desk, staring at the money box beside her. “You can gather so much with impromptu performances, you know?”

“Did you partake those performances?” Quinn stood in front of her, resting her hands each side of her, on the desk.

“Of course not, I let them sing.” Rachel pulled her in from the front of her shirt, brushing their lips together for a soft kiss.

“Would you sing for me?” Quinn nibbled on her lip and leaned in, resting more of her weight against Rachel’s.

“Now?” The brunette chuckled. Her hands clasped behind her neck, massaging it softly. “I don’t even have the right music…”

“Pick a song and I’ll play for you.” Quinn pressed up into her, sitting her on the edge of the desk, with her legs wrapped around her hips.

“Would you?” Rachel’s hands trailed down her chest, playing with the buttons of her dress shirt. “Any request?”

“Whatever you want, I’ll love anything as long as it is for me.” Quinn leaned down to kiss her gently, smiling when the petite brunette held her close and deepened the kiss.

“I’ve got the perfect song.” Rachel slipped from the desk and dragged her to the piano, sitting on the bench and patting the spot beside her. Quinn dropped her bag by the desk and sat beside her girlfriend. With her back straightened up, she stretched both her neck and fingers, exhaling deeply to get herself ready.

_ Painted, wide _

_ With the moon in your eyes _

Rachel started melodiously. She set the tone and the pace, letting Quinn fall into the rhythm and accompany her with an improvised harmony. Quinn closed her eyes and let her fingers dance on the keyboard, falling in line with Rachel’s voice.

_ Safe from harm _

_ In the clouds, in your arms _

Rachel watched her play. She watched with rapture as those long fingers moved from left to the right, without missing a note nor skipping the beat. Her heart thundered in her chest, thinking of safe her arms felt, whenever she fell or woke up in them.

_ No fog, no fate _

_ No words conceal _

_ You're magic and you're real _

Quinn smiled and nudged her with her shoulder, stealing a soft kiss. She smiled even wider when Rachel set her smartphone on the piano, for her to follow the lyrics that, of course, she knew by heart.

_ Holy wounds and holy wars _

_ We can let it slide _

_ Meet me under cotton skies _

_ And we'll float for a while _

Rachel heard her voice meet with hers. It was not as full as her speaking tone, but it was still huskier and lower than hers. It still didn’t fail to send shivers down her spine and fill her stomach with imaginary butterflies.

_ You heal me with a smile _

_ Send shivers down my spine _

_ Is it true? _

_ Could you be mine? _

Quinn looked at her, almost to pose that question directly to her. She was Rachel’s, for sure. Could Rachel be hers? She didn’t need to hear that answer, because Rachel was now singing to her, with eyes full of love and a smile that could light a whole city up. She was hers, undoubtedly,

_ Lights out _

_ I finally see you clear _

_ So cool, so calm, so near _

_ No fate, no words conceal _

_ You're magic and you're real _

They finished together. Her fingers were still lingering on the keyboard, when Rachel’s mouth collided with hers in a hard and, almost, desperate kiss. She pulled her closer, astride her lap to erase any possible distance between them. The piano bench slipped back enough to let the brunette fit in between herself and the piano, without squeezing her too hard.

“I love you, Quinn.” Rachel nuzzled their noses together, sighing in deeply. She breathed in her air, stealing her breath away.

“I love you too.” Quinn smiled and dropped her forehead against her shoulder. She held onto her, tightly, almost afraid she’d disappear and leave her on her own, again.

“Let’s go home, baby…” Rachel kissed her temple, feeling her nod into her shoulder.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Quinn?” Rachel read her text for a second time in a row, before dropping it back on the nightstand by the bed and turning to the blonde, who was reading a book beside her.

“Yes, love?” Quinn kept her eyes onto her book, turning the page slowly.

“Do you know anything about the anonymous donation to the Orphanage, placed on the 14 th of February?” Rachel smirked knowingly. “It’s odd, because they donated the exact amount we couldn’t make, with the Glee club.”

“It must’ve been a coincidence…a lucky one, though.” Quinn winked at her, over the rim of her reading glasses. She knew she had been caught, but why confess it when it was funnier this way?

“Very lucky…” Rachel slipped on top of her and grabbed the book from her hands, throwing it behind her with no care. “Oops.”

“I was reading that!” Quinn sat up to reach for it, but a soft mouth collided with hers, effectively shushing her. Her hands dropped on Rachel’s hips, holding her up as their mouths kept on moving together, sharing a series of slow and languid kisses.

“Thank you.” Rachel whispered in her mouth. Her hands framed her face and her eyes searched for her penetrating hazel ones. “You didn’t have to but thank you for what you did.”

“You sang to me, I had to contribute somehow…” Quinn smiled and nuzzled their noses together. Her fingers slowly slid down the girl’s back, until they found the hem of her borrowed Harvard t-shirt and slipped under it.

“My ex-agent emailed me a couple of interesting shows that I might audition for…” Rachel settled comfortably in her lap. Her fingers played with the roots of her pink hair as she spoke. “It’d be in three weeks, by the end of March.”

“How long should you be in New York?” Quinn reclined into the pillows, against the headboard, and pulled her in. Rachel lied against her front, with her eyes turned upwards to see her face, despite the position they were lying on.

“A week or so. I talked to Sue and she’s fine with it, Brittany can cover for me with my classes and the Glee club.” Rachel trailed her finger along her chest, tracing the letters that composed the word Cambridge.

“Spring Break should be Early April, I could join you a couple of days before it starts and then maybe we can book a late flight to spend few more days in the City?” Quinn pecked the tip of her nose. “I really want to introduce you to my friends.”

“Sounds like a plan…” Rachel smiled and leaned up to kiss her softly. “Will your parents be around too?”

“Maybe, I’ll have to check with them though.” Quinn reached for her phone, to take a look at the flights schedule. “You sure you want to meet them? You don’t have to…”

“You’ve met my parents, it’s only fair for me to do the same…” Rachel frowned. “Unless you don’t think they’ll like me?”

“God no. Of course, not.” Quinn kissed her reassuringly. “I just don’t want to force you into something you might not be ready for.” She pecked her again.

“I’m your girlfriend and I plan to stick around, so I think it’s time for me to meet them.” Rachel pulled her down for another kiss. “I’m a big girl, don’t worry babe.”

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

She had been in and out of auditions for the past week. Cassandra, being true to her word, had set her week with several meetings and castings, that she barely had time to run her scripts, once home. Truth been told, not having to worry about a place where to stay had been helpful, given she had also to get re-acquainted with a city that had not change much, but enough to still amaze her.

The moment she stepped in Quinn’s apartment, she was welcomed by the smell of homemade dinner. She knew she hadn’t left anything on, so she walked carefully through the living room, worried – just for a second – that a burglar had broken in, to steal and then take advantage of the restocked fridge.

“Quinn?” Rachel dropped her umbrella and walked up to the newly blonde-haired woman, who was leaning back into the kitchen counter, with a smile.

“Hey baby.” Quinn dropped the towel on the counter, welcoming the petite brunette in her open arms.

“Where did the pink go?” Rachel’s fingers played with her hair roots, pushing them away from the girl’s shoulder as she leaned up, brushing their lips together for a soft kiss.

“I thought I needed a change.” Quinn smiled, locking her hands behind the small of her back. “Don’t you like it?”

“I hate it.” Rachel smirked, nibbling on her bottom lip. “I hate how attractive you are, no matter the hairstyle or the clothes. You’re so damn gorgeous, all the time.” She leaned into the taller woman, who could only chuckle and kiss her a little harder.

“You don’t sound too convinced.” The writer pulled back to kiss her forehead, smiling when Rachel shook her head and curled against her front. “How’s your week been so far?”

“Tiring.” She mumbled into her chest, where her face was buried. “I slept 4 hours per night and you know I need at least 7 hours, to properly function.”

“I’m fully aware, baby.” Quinn kissed the crown of her head. “Do you have a day off, tomorrow?” She tilted her head up by her chin and pecked her pouty lips.

“Yes, I’m supposed to meet Cassandra for breakfast.” She yawned in her girlfriend’s mouth, who smiled and directed her to the chair, kissing her temple.

“Postpone it to lunch, Rach. We’ll enjoy this quick dinner and then you’re going to bed, for a whole restful night of sleep. Got me?” Quinn sat a plate of vegan pasta salad in front of the brunette and then fetched one for herself, sitting across from her girlfriend.

“I’m not a child.” She looked up from the plate, moving the pasta around with her fork.

“I just worry about you, Rach. I didn’t mean to patronize you.” Quinn sighed and looked up at the brunette, reaching to take her hand in hers. “I missed you a lot.”

“I know, I missed you too.” She sighed and slipped from her chair into the other girl’s lap, hugging her sideways in her chair.

“I was just worried…” Quinn breathed into her scent, burying her nose in the place between her neck and shoulder. “How did the auditions go? We didn’t talk much, lately.”

“I think I did well in a couple of them. They’re off-Broadway, though.” Rachel tilted her head upwards, brushing her thumb over her cheek and jawline. “I might be called for a second audition for this new Broadway production, though…Spring Awakening.”

“That sounds exciting, babe.” Quinn kissed quickly. “I’m so proud of you…”

“I haven’t done anything yet, love.” Rachel smiled in her mouth. “I really missed you so much.” She rested their foreheads together, sighing happily when the blonde pulled her close.

“Likewise.” Her palm cupped her face, caressing the shape of her mouth with her thumb. “We should save dinner for later, unless you’re hungry.”

“I’m so tired, I just want to go lay down with you.” She dropped her head against her strong shoulder, holding onto her as the blonde raised to her feet and slowly carried her, bridal style, to her master bedroom.

“I’ll take care of it later, I need a nap too.” Quinn carefully placed her down, on the left side – the furthest from the door – and slipped in with her, throwing the bedspread over their still clothed frames.

“How’s school? Any riot I should be aware of?” Rachel curled on her side, facing her girlfriend, and tucked her head under her chin, holding onto her wrist with her palm.

“I led your Glee club through the best food fight ever seen, the football team was defeated so quickly.” Quinn chuckled and rested her chin against her head, curling her other arm around her shoulders.

“Don’t get them suspended! I trusted you with them!” She slapped her stomach, earning her gasp.

“It was just a harmless food fight! Sue didn’t even reprimand me…” She chuckled and cuddled up a little closer, tracing her shoulder blade with the tip of her forefinger.

“You’re privileged. You remind her of a young Sue Sylvester.” Rachel did her best Sue’s impression, making Quinn laugh hard against her hair.

“God, babe…you sounded like her.” Quinn pecked her forehead. “Don’t do it again, it sounds too real and such a turn off.”

“That teaches you for being such a rebel princess.” Rachel leaned up to kiss her chin. Her head settled back under her chin, with an ear closer to her chest.

“You love it…” Quinn closed both arms around her head and shut her eyes, feeling the tiredness of the flight and the comfort of being with her girlfriend take over.

“I love you.” Rachel whispered softly, succumbing soon after her lover.

 


End file.
